A Matter of Pride
by NashNurse
Summary: Frank goes too far and Margaret refuses to have anything to do with him, while Hawkeye expectantly awaits the outcome. HM
1. Chapter 1

A gunshot went off and Hawkeye jerked awake. He sleepily sat up and tried to determine what was going on.

"Frank you leave that poor animal alone!" he heard Margaret screech. Another shot went off and Hawkeye pulled on his boots and bathrobe and made his way towards the yelling. A small crowd had gathered and was now watching expectantly as Margaret did her best to wrestle the gun out of Frank's hand.

BJ informed him that a stray dog had tripped Frank, much to the amusement of a General who had just been loaded onto an evacuation bus. Frank picked himself and his wounded pride off the dirt and angrily began to shoot at the dog; Margaret chasing after him pleading with him to stop.

Hawkeye pushed himself to the front of the crowd just as Frank shot at the mutt again, pushing the dog towards the minefield. Margaret gave up and watched in horror as Frank shot at the dog again. The animal began to run at the noise and then it hit a mine.

Margaret screamed and Frank smiled in satisfaction. The few people who had been watching now quickly began to scatter off to their jobs, leaving Hawkeye standing beside Frank and Margaret.

Hawkeye glared at Frank who was chuckling to himself, he desperately wanted to knock the asshole senseless. A small whimper from Margaret took Hawkeye's attention away from Frank. Hawkeye peered through the settling dust in the minefield and noted with horror that the dog had not died, but was writhing in pain, and covered in blood.

Hawkeye reacted quickly as he saw Margaret move out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed onto her waist as she tried desperately to make her way over to the minefield. She was crying hysterically and it was all Hawkeye could do to keep her away from the field.

"Margaret are you crazy?" he shouted. "That's a minefield, you'll kill yourself." He slowly felt Margaret relax in his arms and he let go of her and turned to Frank who had been watching in surprise as Margaret clung to Hawkeye.

Hawkeye asked for the gun and Frank quickly handed it to him. Hawkeye raised his arm in one shot, killed the mutt.

Frank took back his gun, muttering about _annoying showoffs._ Hawkeye helped Margaret to her feet and they slowly walked back to her tent, Hawkeye holding Margaret as she cried on his shoulder. Frank begrudgingly made his way to the swamp, not daring to complain about Margaret being alone with that _degenerate._

Hawkeye led Margaret into her tent and they sat down on her cot, Hawkeye gently stroking her hair until her crying ceased. Hawkeye looked down at her golden hair and smiled. She reminded him of a small child terrified of the dark. He was surprised with her crying so openly. He had never seen her act this way before. He knew she would cry today but by tomorrow she would be back to acting like Major "Hot Lips" Houlihan. She would continue on, believing that the strong wall around her heart would remain invincible. However, for now, Hawkeye was thankful that she was Margaret Houlihan, the caring, gentle, passionate woman that he held in his arms; the woman that he slowly found himself falling in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

Margaret seated herself at the small desk in the corner of post-op. It was a little past midnight and she had a four-hour shift. She groaned as she heard the doors at the opposite end of the room open. Hawkeye was supposed to relieve BJ ten minutes ago; BJ went to look for him a few moments before.

"It's about time you got here," she hissed as she turned around.

"What do you mean darling?" Margaret groaned at Frank's whinny voice.

"Go away Frank," she ordered sternly.

Frank ignored her statement and trotted towards her like an eager puppy. "Margaret, I missed you last night," he whined as he pulled her close to him.

"Let go of me," Margaret tried to pull away but Frank tightened his grip on her. Margaret was shocked; she had always been able to slip away from him before.

"Frank you're disturbing the patients." She whispered frantically as a few soldiers began to look over in concern.

"Margaret why weren't you in your tent last night? I looked everywhere for you." Frank still kept a firm grip around her waist while Margaret tried to think of an answer that would set her free quickest.

"I don't wish to discuss last night." She stated firmly, looking towards the door. _Where was Hawkeye?_

"What is the matter Sugar?" Frank began again. Margaret rolled her eyes and looked away. Frank took that opportunity to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Margaret attempted to push him away as she sputtered angrily. "How dare you? Get away from me you lipless pervert!"

"Hey leave the lady alone!" one of the soldiers spoke up. Margaret flushed, wondering how long he had been awake. Frank quickly let go of Margaret and marched over to the corporal.

"What's your name corporal?" he asked snottily.

"Corporal Washington, sir," the boy responded strongly. Margaret was surprised that the boy did not seem to be backing down.

"I am Major Burns," Frank emphasized his rank, leaning in over the poor soldier. "Unless you can give me a darn good reason why you're sticking your big nose into my business, you will soon be Private Washington. Get my drift?"

The young man, Margaret guessed him to be no more than nineteen, looked Frank squarely in the eye.

"You were bothering the lady, sir. I think that is a very good reason, sir." Margaret smiled temporarily as the boy defended her, but she quickly began to panic as Frank's face turned a deep red.

"Oh yeah, who do you think you are?" Margaret rushed over to Frank as he stepped closer to the soldier.

"Come on Frank leave him alone," she pleaded.

"Stand up and fight like a man!" Frank ordered.

Margaret rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Frank he's wounded now get out of here, you're causing a scene. Frank shoved Margaret away from him and she tripped over the cot and landed on the floor just as the door opened and Hawkeye stepped in.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked Frank as he pulled an embarrassed major off the floor.

Frank glared at Hawkeye and stormed out of the room. Margaret yanked her hand out of Hawkeye's and walked over to Corporal Washington to check his bandages.

"I'm terribly sorry about that corporal." She apologized. The young man did not answer; he was staring in shock at Hawkeye.

"Hey Matt," Hawkeye greeted solemnly. "What was up with Ferret Face?"

Matthew Washington chuckled and shrugged. "He was bothering this angel of mercy." He replied teasingly, causing Margaret to blush deeply and rush through changing his bandages.

"That she is," Hawkeye muttered quietly. "How have you been doing Matt?"

"Besides this you mean?" the boy asked, indicating the large bandage over his stomach.

"Yeah; how is the family and everyone?" Margaret noted that Hawkeye's voice had taken on an unusual, anxious tone.

Matt smiled and laughed, "Emily is fine."

Margaret hurriedly sat down at the desk and tried to pick up her paperwork where she had left off. Unfortunately, she could not bring herself to concentrate. She continuously found herself eavesdropping on the nearby conversation.

After about a half hour Hawkeye convinced the young man to go to sleep and he began to check on the other patients. When he was done, he pulled up a chair, facing Margaret and just began to watch her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked uncomfortably after a few moments.

"What was Frank doing? Matt said he was bothering you but he didn't want to say anymore." Margaret thanked the boy inwardly for keeping his mouth shut and then she shrugged.

"Frank was just being… well, Frank."

"Is that all you can come up with?" he asked teasingly.

Margaret glared at him and leaned in over her paperwork trying her best to ignore him.

"I hope this means you are finally going to ditch Ferret Face." Hawkeye said seriously. Margaret looked up in surprise but said nothing. "You are too good for him Margaret."

At this point Margaret was desperately trying to control her feelings. She hastily stood up and glared at him. "My personal life is none of your concern Captain." She said icily. Hawkeye sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching Margaret casually check the patients. When she was done, she had no choice but to return to the small desk.

"How do you know Corporal Washington?" she asked nonchalantly. In truth, Margaret was dying to know who _Emily_ was. She had seen the look on Hawkeye's face when the soldier had mentioned the woman; his entire face had lit up, his eyes took on a dazzling sparkle and it was all Margaret could do to keep herself from staring.

"He lives in my hometown. I was in Boston for a while and I met up with him again there."

Margaret tried to smile politely and she nodded. "Oh; is Emily his sister?" Margaret held her breath for his answer.

Hawkeye did not even try to stop a large grin from creeping over his face. "Yeah she is," he began, smiling in remembrance. "The prettiest girl you will ever see. Her hair is a deep, rich brown, and curly. She has huge brown eyes," Hawkeye trailed off and then shook his head and began again.

"She has freckles all over her and…"

Here Margaret cut him off; she could not take it anymore. "And I suppose she has an amazing body too? Am I right?" she asked coldly.

Hawkeye looked at her in surprise, his eyebrows raised. "Jealous Major?" he asked humorously. Margaret only glared at him and Hawkeye came very close to letting the matter drop, but he noticed a small twinge of hurt in her eyes.

"No, she doesn't have a great body." He explained, still maintaining his good-natured smile. "I suppose she will in another ten years, but for now I love her chubby little arms and legs."

Margaret's expression changed drastically. First, from one of complete shock, but then it quickly turned into embarrassment. She quickly stood up and spent the remaining three hours in a small chair at the opposite end of the room, refusing to acknowledge Hawkeye.

When nurse Able and Frank arrived to relieve them Margaret rushed outside ahead of Hawkeye. Hawkeye hurriedly followed to her tent and took a deep breath before rapping lightly on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no response and Hawkeye lightly knocked again; still nothing. He quietly opened the door and found Margaret tearing through her desk, ripping apart several pieces of paper.

"Margaret?" she whirled around, a scowl on her face.

"Get out!" she screamed. She was breathing heavily and Hawkeye moved towards her in concern. "I told you to get out of my tent!"

Hawkeye did his best to paste on a smile. "Margaret, you are forcing me to stay."

Margaret stared blankly at him and then sat down on her cot. Hawkeye wisely kept his distance and watched her closely. Margaret's head was spinning; she didn't know what to do. She knew Hawkeye wasn't going to leave until he knew she was alright. But there was no way she could convince him she was alright so she simply stared straight ahead; forcing all thoughts from her mind.

Hawkeye watched Margaret for almost five minutes, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Soon he diverted his attention to her desk. He picked up a shredded piece of paper and looked closely at it. They were Frank's notes; every tint little scrap of paper he had given her she had kept, and now they were ripped to shreds.

Hawkeye looked back at Margaret. She was still staring intently at the ground. He wanted to talk to her, console her, but he knew she would refuse herself that small comfort. So instead he crouched down, placing his face directly in her gaze, smiling slightly. Hawkeye picked up her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Good for you Margaret." He said gently.

Margaret's heart was pounding as Hawkeye knelt in front of her. She just wanted him to leave; she couldn't let him see her cry. He would have no respect for her if she did; she was convinced of it.

Margaret desperately wanted to close her eyes but her gaze was locked onto his face. He leaned forward and took her head in his hands, gently kissing her forehead. Now she was able to shut her eyes. He released her head and a few seconds later Margaret heard the door to her tent open and shut. Margaret kept her eyes tightly closed for almost another ten minutes and then she felt the tears coming.

_What on earth was that?_ She asked herself. Captain Pierce always made a point of fighting and arguing with her. _Did he actually kiss me?_ Margaret opened her eyes and angrily wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. _What is wrong with me? _Margaret was certainly not used to crying. She couldn't even remember the last time she had cried. Certainly it was long before she had been a part of the army.

Margaret leaned back onto her cot not bothering to undress; she was exhausted.

* * *

Hawkeye slowly walked out of Margaret's tent. He wished she had been willing to talk, he knew she was still upset about the dog. He concluded that it was his own fault that she would not talk; he had really embarrassed her in post-op. He smiled in remembrance of the young man. The Washington's had been a part of Crabapple Cove almost as long as the Pierce family. While Hawkeye had been working at a hospital in Boston he operated on their youngest daughter, Emily, who was born with a lopsided heart. Hawkeye had fallen in love with the little girl's sunny disposition and bright smile. She was an angel whose only problem was that her heart was too big; Hawkeye had often joked that she was the love of his life.

Hawkeye walked into the swamp and collapsed onto his cot. BJ, who was lying on his cot across the room, looked up in surprise.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously.

"I was trying to talk to Hot Lips." Hawkeye replied lightly as he stood up and poured himself a drink.

"You did not have any luck did you?" BJ asked, slightly amused. Hawkeye only snorted as he finished his martini.

* * *

The next morning Margaret sleepily walked into the mess tent to receive a tray of "food". Only a few moments after she had seated herself Hawkeye and BJ entered and was followed by Frank. Margaret watched with a detached interest as the three men sat at a table and was soon joined by Colonel Potter. Klinger walked in, dressed in a silver evening gown, and to Margaret's surprise he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. Margaret's eyes flicked over his attire in amusement and she smiled.

"Very becoming," she muttered.

Klinger's face brightened and he stood up to model the gown. "Do you really like it? I just finished it last night; my red one was beginning to look outdated."

Margaret laughed; she wasn't sure why Klinger had decided to sit across from her but she was glad he did. She needed cheering up.

"Klinger you are crazy." She stated as she shook her head and cautiously sipped her coffee. He smiled hopefully but Margaret continued.

"Your red gown looked just fine." Klinger pouted and Margaret stood up to throw away her untouched food; she really did not feel like eating.

As she scrapped off her tray Klinger walked up behind her. "You don't think it looks too old fashioned?" Margaret rolled her eyes maybe he really was crazy.

She shrugged. "Well maybe a little, but all you have to do is shorten the sleeves a bit and maybe add a few darts to the bodice and then…"

"Margaret," Frank's whining voice interrupted. "How can you speak to this low-life scum?" Margaret frowned and glanced at Klinger who was turning red with furry.

"I don't know Frank," she responded stoically. "I'm talking to you aren't I?"

Potter's muffled laughter caused Margaret to blush slightly. However, the look on Frank's face was priceless and Margaret was greedy for more. She slipped her arm through Klinger's and led him outside.

"Why don't I help you with that gown?" Klinger accepted and began droning on about several gowns he would like to alter, as Hawkeye's roaring laughter echoed after them.


	4. Chapter 4

After several hours of surgery Hawkeye sat sullenly on his cot, staring into a glass of gin.

"He was too far gone Hawk." BJ assured quietly. "There was nothing more you could have done." Hawkeye only grunted in response as BJ watched his friend worriedly. Hawkeye stood up and walked out of this tent, martini glass still in his hand. Hawkeye walked to the end of the compound and quietly slipped into the darkened officer's club. He wearily sat down and quickly downed his drink. He nearly gagged and in frustration he threw the glass against the wall; the shattering glass echoing the sound of his shattering spirit.

He leaned forward, placing his head into his blood-stained hands, and let out and agonized groan. Three hours earlier Nurse Able had alerted him that Corporal Washington was in bad condition. Now the boy was dead.

His head jerked up as he heard a chair scraping against the floor. He angrily peered into the darkness, searching for the intruder, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He recognized the soft touch and he sighed and leaned over the table.

"What am I going to tell them?" he asked softly, not really wanting an answer. "How can I tell them that their son is dead; that I killed him?"

"You didn't kill him." Margaret responded sternly as she sat down across from him.

"I missed a damn piece of shrapnel!" he shouted as he stood up and began to pace the room in agitation. "It was right in front of me and I missed it!" Margaret watched silently, not sure how to offer any comfort. Hawkeye leaned his head against the wall and pounded against it with his fist. The face of Matthew's sister was firmly implanted in his mind; her bright smile and bouncing curls. Now she was going to grow up without a brother, because he had been killed by the very surgeon who had saver her life.

"He's dead." Margaret's voice was monotone and it piqued Hawkeye's curiosity and he turned towards her. "They are all dead." Her voice was completely flat and emotionless. Hawkeye walked over to the table; he couldn't see her face but he could hear the emptiness in her voice.

Hawkeye sighed heavily and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall. It was completely silent for a moment but the Hawkeye felt something beside him. He wrapped his arms around Margaret's shoulder and she leaned onto him. She said nothing but soon Hawkeye felt warm tears soaking through his shirt. He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, tears slowly rolling off of his face.

He tightened his grip on her as if he was drowning. In a way he was drowning, they both were, in their unknown fears.

"What do you miss the most?" Margaret's soft voice was clogged with emotion.

Hawkeye's head rolled forward onto his chest and he exhaled deeply. "I used to walk down to the cliffs right before it stormed. I would climb onto the rocks and stare out at the ocean as the waves broke on the rocks right in front of me."

Hawkeye's voice had taken on a light, dreamy tone and Margaret was enjoying it immensely. In a way it reminded her of her grandfather, when he would read to her before sending her to bed.

"I miss watermelon." She stated simply. Hawkeye snorted cynically and Margaret shrugged his arm away playfully, and leaned forward.

"I mean it. When I was a little girl, my dad would take me on picnics for my birthday. I would get dressed up in my only dress and my mother would make a picnic basket full of sweets; she always packed watermelon." Margaret sighed and smiled in sweet remembrance. "It's one of the few things I remember doing with my dad. Now birthdays just depress me."

"Why?"

Margaret smiled sadly and shrugged. "There are so many things I was sure I'd have in my life by now. Every birthday reminds me of what is still not there."

Hawkeye squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and stood up and Margaret did the same. The moved outside and Hawkeye easily slipped his arm around Margaret's waist, and, to his surprise, she did not pull away. She only looked at him sternly and ordered him to _watch your hands. _

Hawkeye stopped in front of her tent and held her at arms length. "Do you know the moonlight in you hair makes you look sexy?" he asked playfully.

Margaret glared at him and brushed away his hands. Hawkeye laughed and grabbed her hand again as she was walking inside.

"Permission to hug the Major?" he asked. Margaret smiled brightly at this simple request, mostly because it was so out of character for a womanizer like Pierce.

"Permission granted," she mumbled. Hawkeye pulled her close and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For caring enough to talk to me, even though I'm your sworn enemy." He smiled and Margaret blushed.

"Are we really that bad?"

"Let's hope not." He gave her one final smile, turned, and walked back towards his tent. Margaret stared after him, smiling, knowing that she had a friend, although neither of them would admit it.

* * *

Hawkeye smiled to himself as he lay down on his cot. This place was hell but he was glad he was with people he cared for. Frank began to snore loudly in the corner and Hawkeye rolled his eyes. Well he cared for most of them anyway.

Hawkeye forced himself to sit up to pull off his boots, letting them crash loudly on the floor to momentarily wake up Frank, who promptly rolled over and began snoring again.

Hawkeye lay back wearily on his cot and closed his eyes tightly, only to open them a few moments later when a sudden question entered his mind. _What was Hot Lips doing in the officer's club in the first place? _He thought about it a moment, thinking that she might have come in after him. No, he would have seen the light from outside.

Hawkeye closed his eyes again trying to remember something that would answer his question. His mind slowly drifted to when he had kissed her forehead and the shocked expression on her face. Hawkeye chuckled to himself, rolled over, and tried his best to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hawkeye breezed through the doors into Colonel Potter's office. Klinger was seated in front of Colonel Potter dressed in a woman's bathing suit. Hawkeye shuddered and moved towards the filing cabinet. He bent over and began to quickly leaf through the files.

"Pierce, what do you think you're doing?" Hawkeye ignored him and continued searching for the elusive file. Colonel Potter stood up to complain but Klinger stepped in front of him.

"Sir what about the race?" he asked. Potter cringed at Klinger's outfit and was shortly distracted away from Hawkeye.

"What race?" As Klinger droned on about his latest idea for a discharge Hawkeye found the file he was looking for and quickly opened it. His eyes flicked over it momentarily, he smiled, quickly placed it back in its place, and then waltzed out of the office before Potter had a chance to say anything.

Hawkeye strode quickly back to his tent and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write. _Dad, Hey I need you to do me a favor…_

* * *

Two weeks later Margaret sat in her tent sulking; desperately wishing she had something entertaining to do. She heard a truck pull up and she jumped up hoping they might be getting some mail. She hurried over to the truck and collided with Hawkeye.

He conveniently left his arms around her waist and smiled. "Well hey there Hot Lips." He greeted. Margaret glared hatefully at him and walked to the front of the truck.

"Do you have any mail?" she asked the driver. The man nodded.

"Yeah we've got a few bags, some mysterious crate too." Margaret smiled happily and walked to the back of the truck. Radar signed for the mail and began haul the bags into his office. Margaret and Hawkeye both trailed after him like eager puppies.

"Is there something you sirs are expecting?" Radar asked while watching them suspiciously. The two officers glanced at each other nervously and shook their heads in the negative. Not quite believing them, Radar walked back outside to the crate.

"Uh Cap'n Pierce this one is yours." Hawkeye smiled triumphantly.

"Thanks Radar, can you have a couple of guys take it to the supply shed for me?"

"Sure, no problem." Hawkeye smiled his thanks and Margaret watched disappointedly as he walked back to the swamp.

"Stupid mail service," she muttered angrily before stomping off to her tent.

* * *

Hawkeye snuck off to the supply shed making sure no one was watching. He closed the door tightly behind him and slid a stack of heavy boxes in front of the door to make sure no one could enter unexpectedly. He eagerly picked up a hammer and began to pry the lid of off the crate. Sitting at the top of the box was a letter and Hawkeye happily began to read it.

_Ben, I hope this gets there on time, I sent everything the same day I received your letter. I was not too sure on the dress so I had Maria help me to pick it. I am sure the food will be to your satisfaction. I love you and miss you, Dad._

Hawkeye smiled and pulled out several large wads of newspaper. Finally, he felt the large metal box inside and he struggled to pull it out. He managed to lift it up but right as he was setting it on the table the table folded up, sending the box crashing into a shelf.

"You got a nurse in that crate Hawk?" BJ's voice caused Hawkeye to jump and then glare towards the door.

"I'll let you know," was his sarcastic reply.

* * *

Margaret began to walk back to her tent after a long stretch in post-op. As an afterthought, she stopped in front of the office and walked inside.

"Corporal, where's my mail?" She asked Radar curiously, she had been expecting him to bring her mail to her in post-op.

"Oh, uh, you didn't get anything sir." The boy replied nervously.

"Nothing?" she echoed incredulously. Radar nodded and tried to busy himself with some papers to avoid Margaret's angry gaze. She stormed out of the office and headed towards her tent. Much to her annoyance, Frank was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Frank step away from my door." She commanded coldly.

"Angel I just wanted to give you these flowers." He whined while handing her a bunch of wildflowers. Margaret softened slightly, as annoying as Frank was he could be sweet. Margaret accepted the flowers and then Frank thrust another package towards her.

"What is this for?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's for your birthday pumpkin; I wanted to give you something special."

"Frank you remembered!" Margaret was practically glowing. All thoughts of his cruelty and snake-like character faded from her memory. More than anything, she wanted to feel special, and cared for. Frank practically drooled over her every movement, so who was she to complain?

Margaret excitedly opened her gift and pulled out a sheer, dressing gown. "Oh Frank it's beautiful," she gushed.

Frank smiled in satisfaction and Margaret opened her door to let him in.

"Major Houlihan!" Margaret groaned in annoyance as Able hurried over to her. "I wanted to report a missing item and Colonel Potter told me to speak with you."

Margaret sighed and nodded. "What did you lose?" she asked sharply.

"I didn't lose it," she stammered. "It was in my foot locker…"

"Look I don't see why you have to bother us," Frank said in annoyance. "If you lose some of your clothes don't blame it on other people, just look for it yourself!"

Able and Margaret both looked at Frank suspiciously. "How do you know she's missing clothing Frank?" Margaret's eyes turned a steely grey as she turned to face the shaking Ferret.

"Well I don't, I just thought…"

"Shut up Frank!" she ordered. Frank watched helplessly as Margaret handed Able her "birthday gift".

"Is this what you were missing Lieutenant?" Able's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed again as she glared at Frank. So what if he was her superior officer? The guy was a freak and a total loser. Now he is stealing clothing to give to his girlfriend?

Frank laughed nervously. "Well isn't that a coincidence?" Both women remained silent. Margaret was turning red with furry and the embarrassment of being given a stolen gift.

Frank nervously licked his lips and hurriedly stated that he had "business to attend to" and rushed off to the safety of the swamp. Able watched in amazement as Margaret cooled off and mumbled an apology to her about the dressing gown.

Margaret could not believe what Frank had just tried to pull.

"Asshole," she mumbled as she walked inside her tent, throwing her flowers on the ground as she went.


	6. Chapter 6

When Margaret entered her tent, there was a large white box, tied with a pink satin ribbon, sitting on top of her desk.

First, she gasped in delight, but the frowned, thinking that the box was from Frank. No, it could not be from Frank, he was too cheap to make the package look so nice.

Curiously, she opened the card lying next to it. _Happy Birthday Hot Lips! I know what a pain this place can be. I hope this gift brightens you day. (Oh and this is only part of your present) With all my annoyance, your number one nemesis, Hawkeye. _

Margaret practically fell apart; she was shocked with herself, at what a little bit of sincere attention could do to her. She eagerly opened the box and pulled out a light blue sundress and a pair of white heels.

Smiling, she quickly pulled off her fatigues to model her new outfit. She slipped the soft material over her head and grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's been so long," she muttered aloud. The dress had a white ribbon running under the bust that tied in the back in a neat bow. Other than that the dress was relatively simple and yet stylish.

A sudden knock on the door caused Margaret to jump nervously. She frantically looked around for her bathrobe, not wanting anyone to see her. She finally found it crumpled under her cot. She threw it on and cautiously opened the door.

"Are you ready yet?" Margaret stared blankly back at Hawkeye. He was carrying a huge basket and a blanket.

"Ready for what?" she asked dumbly. He only grinned and looked down at her shoes, grabbing her hand to pull her outside.

"Hang on, I'm not dressed." She pleaded.

"You normally wear heels with your bathrobe?"

Margaret sighed and relented, slipping her housecoat off and joining Hawkeye outside, silently praying that no one would see her.

She tagged along silently a few steps behind Hawkeye, who was whistling a familiar tune. She was not sure what to think. She was slightly annoyed at Hawkeye's stubbornness in making her come outside in her dress; but then again, he was the one who bought her the dress in the first place.

"Thank you for the dress," Margaret said nervously. She was not sure what to say to him; she had never really been alone with him before.

Hawkeye smiled and nodded. "I'm glad it fits, I had to guess your size." They fell silent again and Margaret closely studied Hawkeye out of the corner of her eye. Why was he doing this? Margaret tried not to be so suspicious, but she was not used to Hawkeye acting this friendly toward her.

"Here we are," he announced cheerfully. Margaret looked around her but did not see anything other than a few trees and shrubs.

"What are we doing here?" Hawkeye smiled mischievously and stretched the blanket out, underneath a tree. Margaret smiled brightly as she realized what the basket was.

"A picnic?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "I've personally seen how several picnics of yours have turned out." She teased.

Hawkeye smiled and bowed. "I promise to be a perfect gentleman. Now if you will be seated M'lady." He grinned and gestured to the blanket. Margaret nervously sat down on the red checked blanket.

"Where did you find this blanket?" she asked curiously. Hawkeye smiled and shrugged.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He teased. Margaret waited in dread as he began to unpack the basket; wondering what type of food she would be forced to politely eat. He pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, which he sat to the side. Next, he pulled out a plate of cold, fried chicken. Margaret's mouth dropped open in amazement and she suspiciously picked up a piece and sniffed it.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," Hawkeye reassured her playfully. Margaret's wonderment increased as the plate of chicken was followed by corncobs, rolls, and chocolate cake. Margaret's head was spinning. How on earth had he managed to pull this off? Finally, Hawkeye reached to the very bottom of the basket and pulled out a plate of watermelon.

Tears sprung to Margaret's eyes as she suddenly realized what he was doing for her. "You remembered," she whispered.

He smiled, "I thought you would like it." He replied smugly. Margaret smiled and wiped away the few tears on her tears, feeling incredibly foolish for crying over something like watermelon. Hawkeye smiled at her and pulled out two plates and some utensils and they began to eat.

Margaret moaned with pleasure when she bit into a slice of cake. "You have to tell me how you got this food!" she demanded. They had been gone for almost two hours and Margaret was shocked at how sincere and charming Hawkeye was acting towards her. It made her feel special to know that the person who detests her the most would bite his tongue for one afternoon, just to make her happy.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked, his eyes twinkling as he teased her. Margaret pouted playfully and Hawkeye propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well, once I figured out when your birthday was I wrote to my dad and asked him to send me everything."

"Everything?" Margaret was shocked, how could they mail this much food?

Hawkeye chuckled to himself, "Yeah, I told him your dress and shoe size and told him to pick out something summery and blue. Then I gave him a list of the food I wanted and he packed it in dry ice and mailed it to me."

"That must have cost a small fortune!" Margaret shouted in surprise; would he really spend that much money on her?

Hawkeye shrugged, "I thought it would cheer you up. Did it?" Margaret smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you so much Hawkeye." She said sincerely. Hawkeye raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What did I say?" she asked curiously.

Hawkeye smiled and began to pack up the empty dishes. "That is the first time you have ever called me Hawkeye."

Margaret's mouth dropped open, words of denial about to slip from her tongue when she realized he was right. Hawkeye laughed at her expression and stood up. He offered Margaret his hand and pulled her up. They walked back to camp, chatting easily about nothing in particular when Frank trotted up to them.

"Margaret, I didn't mean it, honest. I didn't know that was hers." Margaret rolled her eyes and tried to push Frank out of their path but Hawkeye was intrigued.

"What didn't you do Frank? He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh buzz off, this is none of you beeswax!" Frank protested.

Margaret was humiliated with what Frank had tried to do and she desperately didn't want Hawkeye to find out about it.

"Hawkeye, please don't." she begged, pulling on his arm slightly. Hawkeye looked down at her anxious face and shook his head in annoyance. Frank must have really embarrassed her…again. Hawkeye smiled and nodded, silently promising to leave the subject alone.

"You look beautiful petal, come back to camp with me and we can talk." Margaret rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Hawkeye, hoping Frank could take a hint. A sudden thought entered Hawkeye's mind and he grinned wickedly, before leaning over to whisper in Margaret's ear. She glared at him and shook her head violently. Hawkeye shrugged and the two fell silent, as Frank followed them, pleading with Margaret the entire way.

Finally, Margaret couldn't take it any more. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," she said, turning towards Hawkeye. Hawkeye smiled and stepped close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Frank watched in shock as Pierce leaned forward and kissed Margaret firmly. Frank's shock soon turned into horror when he saw that Margaret was kissing that scum back! Frank said still for only a moment and then stomped off in a fit of rage.

Hawkeye broke the kiss and smiled at Margaret. "That's one way to get rid of him." Margaret laughed nervously and nodded and they started back to camp. Hawkeye had offered to kiss her to get rid of Frank and she had accepted, that was all there was to it. So why was her heart racing and her knees weak? Margaret shook her head in an attempt to clear the curious thought racing through her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Margaret sank wearily onto her bed, feeling the best she had in months. Hawkeye had gone way out of his way to make her feel special today. After they had gotten back from the picnic, he had taken her to the officer's club. She received a few small gifts and, much to her embarrassment, they sang _Happy _Birthday to her.

The only bad part of her day was Frank's constant pestering. He did not let up the entire evening. At first, he only whined and pleaded with her. However, when he saw she was not going to give in, his comments quickly turned to nasty cracks at her character and lifestyle. Towards the end of the evening, in a final state of wounded pride and furry, Frank had called her a slut and a whore before angrily stomping back to the swamp.

Margaret had sat in total silence, trying not to give in to the tears threatening to spill. Then Hawkeye asked to dance with her. Margaret sighed happily remembering that dance. She loved being that close to him.

Margaret frowned suddenly as she realized what she was doing. _Margaret Houlihan you stop it this instant!_ She commanded herself. _Captain Pierce was being friendly so he took you on a picnic for your birthday. That is all there was to it._

Margaret got off the cot and stripped off her clothing. She was just about to slip into her pajamas when there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Margaret, it's me, can I come in?" Margaret slipped her robe on instead and opened her door to let Pierce in.

"You still hate his guts don't you?"

Margaret stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"Frank," Hawkeye exclaimed, a devilish smile on his face.

Margaret smiled excitedly; she knew what it meant when Pierce smiled like that. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Hawkeye, isn't this going a bit far?" Margaret asked, tugging on his sleeve. Hawkeye looked up from his "project" and smiled.

"Nobody calls my Major Baby a whore and gets away with it." Margaret blushed for a moment remembering Frank's painful statement. She looked up at Hawkeye and smiled.

"All right, let's do it."

* * *

Frank woke up the following morning feeling extremely hung over. His head felt like it was about to explode. He opened his yes and then blinked again. A few Korean women were standing below him, watching him curiously….wait a minute, below?

"Colonel Potter!" Frank screamed as he realized he was hanging from the flagpole. Frank looked down at his attire and turned bright red. He was dressed in Klinger's silky, bright red nightgown His fingernails were painted a matching red. A mirror was hanging around his neck, a note attached to the back. Frank grabbed at it, looked at his face, and screamed again. His face was almost white with caked on make-up. His eyes were lined with bright blue eye shadow, his lips coated in cherry red lipstick.

"Colonel Potter help me!" he screamed again. Radar and Klinger ran outside, and burst into laughter. Soon the entire camp was gathered underneath Frank, with the exception of Hawkeye, Margaret, and Colonel Potter.

Radar ran off to get Colonel Potter just as Hawkeye stepped out of the swamp and headed for Margaret's tent.

"Hey Hot Lips, it's time to review our masterpiece." He said, knocking lightly. Margaret stepped outside and accepted his arm as they headed towards the crowd.

"Aww Frank what a shame," Margaret called out to him. Frank's head jerked up at the sound of her voice.

"Margaret look at what these low-life's did to me!" he whined, hoping to gain her pity.

Colonel Potter joined the group, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "Pierce, you went too far this time. How are we supposed to let him down?"

Hawkeye put his hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "I would love to take credit for this marvelous make-up job, but I cannot."

Colonel Potter eyed him suspiciously. "Are you telling me you had no part in this?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "Well, I had to help a little; there was no way she could get him up there by herself."

Colonel Potter grinned. "You mean…" The co burst out laughing, much to Frank's despair.

"Margaret…" he began again.

"Read the note Frank." She ordered in amusement. Frank ripped the piece of paper off the back of the mirror.

_Frank, I would love to help you out right now, but with my reputation as a slut and whore, I am trying to avoid the company of other men. Sincerely, Margaret. Oh, nice make-up by the way. I think I did an excellent job with the eye shadow. It really brings out the color of your eyes. _

Frank looked down at Margaret in horror. Could she really have done this to him? Margaret walked over to the group of Korean women and motioned to the eldest woman, who appeared to be about 70 years of age.

"We auction you off for the day Frank." Margaret shouted, loud enough for the entire camp to hear. "This woman won you for eighteen cents." Frank's cries of protest were drowned out by the roaring laughter of the camp. Hawkeye walked towards Margaret and offered his arm and the two of them walked into the mess tent, supporting each other as they doubled over with laughter.

Colonel Potter made his way to the flagpole, tears of mirth streaming down his face. "Klinger, go get a ladder so we can cut this boy down. We need to give this woman her newest hired hand."

Normally Potter would not approve of such a ridiculous stunt, but he had been boiling mad at Burns last night, with the way he was treating Margaret. He was glad the Major had stuck up for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nurse," a young man called Margaret and she hurried to his cot.

"What can I do for you soldier?" she asked cheerfully. Frank had been avoiding her at all costs lately and Margaret had been in especially cheerful mood.

"I need…I need…" The boy was panting and his voice was barely above a whisper. Margaret leaned towards him anxiously. When she was only a few inches from his face, the boy grinned wickedly and threw his arms around her neck, kissing her fiercely. Margaret pulled away, sputtering angrily.

"How dare you?" she screeched, but her voice was drowned out by Hawkeye's roaring laughter. The young man looked at Hawkeye and grinned.

"You were right Doctor; hot lips."

Margaret turned bright red and glared at Hawkeye. "Captain, may I speak with you for a moment outside?" Hawkeye nodded and followed her, still smiling in amusement.

"How can you encourage that?" she fumed, once they were out of the building.

"Oh come on Major; where is your sense of fun?" He said it teasingly, but it silenced Margaret's angry retort. She hated it when he called her _Major_. She saw him as a friend and whenever he called her _Major, _it reminded her once again that she was an outsider.

"I guess I left it back in the states," she replied quietly. Hawkeye sighed and watched her closely. She was staring at her blood-soaked boots, her hands clenched tightly inside the pockets of her white lab coat.

Much to her surprise Hawkeye took a step closer to her, engulfing her in a warm hug. At first, Margaret tensed and she refused to allow him to comfort her. Soon, however, she began to relax and slowly slid her hands up to his chest. Hawkeye tightened his grip, kissed her forehead, and then released her.

"Well we are just going to have to send for it." He smiled and held out his hand; Margaret accepted it and they walked back into post-op together.

* * *

"I'll take two." Hawkeye handed Margaret two cards and then looked at his own and sighed.

"Dealer takes three." All the officers, including Dr. Sidney Friedman and excluding Frank, sat around a table in the swamp.

"So how did you get him down from the flagpole?" Sidney inquired. Margaret chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose Klinger cut him down; I'll have to ask." The table dissolved into laughter as Frank stormed into the tent.

"Oh sure; another poker game. Which one of you ninnies organized this game?" Frank whined snottily.

"That would be this ninny," Colonel Potter said, glaring in Frank's direction.

"And a lovely idea it was sir." After Frank sulked his way out of the tent the conversation once again picked up to the usual banter among the officers.

Several hours later Margaret stood up and stretched, saying that she really needed sleep before her next shift. Surprisingly Sidney quickly offered to walk her to her tent.

The two headed across the compound silently. Halfway there Sidney suddenly grabbed her hand and turned her face towards him.

"Are you alright Major?" he asked gently. Margaret smiled flippantly and nodded.

"I'm fine; why do you ask?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Is something bothering you?" Margaret hesitated, unsure if she wanted to say anything.

"No Doctor, everything is fine." He nodded and they proceeded to her tent and Sidney gave her a friendly smile and _goodnight_ before making his way back to the swamp.

At four o'clock in the morning, the poker game was just breaking up. Sidney motioned for Hawkeye to follow him and the two doctors quietly walked to the end of the compound.

"Hawkeye, I need your help." Sidney requested bluntly.

Hawkeye shrugged, "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked, imitating Sidney's voice.

"I want you to keep an eye on Frank; he's been humiliated publicly by a woman he idolizes, and I'm not sure how he is going to cope with that." Sidney said seriously. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh give me a break! Frank has been on the receiving end of more practical jokes than I can count; trust me Sidney, he's used to it by now."

Sidney smiled and nodded. "I know, but nonetheless, I want you to keep an eye on him." Hawkeye sighed and smiled in defeat.

"All right; I'll keep a hawk's eye on the little ferret."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh why doesn't someone shoot me," Margaret groaned as she leaned back in the wooden chair. The only response she received was three moans from Hawkeye, BJ, and Colonel Potter. The group had made their way to the officer's club, immediately after a thirty-seven stretch in OR. Frank had been with them but had quickly disappeared to everyone's delight.

"What was up with Frank?" BJ directed his question at Margaret who blushed slightly and frowned.

"Oh he was just…" she paused and shook her head. " It was nothing."

Hawkeye chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh really, it was nothing?" Margaret nodded and Hawkeye shook his head in amusement.

"So you staying completely silent in OR for thirty-seven hours and twenty-three minutes had nothing to do with the fact that Frank whispered something in your ear in pre-op?"

Margaret smiled and shrugged. "All right you caught me. Frank was just being…well Frank, it was nothing new."

The group nodded in understanding and Klinger walked up to the table.

"Major Houlihan, Major Burns is outside he says he wants to talk to you." He stated uncertainly. Margaret rolled her eyes and laid her head down on the table.

"Tell him to forget it, I'm in no mood to try and talk to a rodent." Hawkeye laughed suddenly, spewing a sip of his martini onto BJ. BJ glared at him and walked outside to get a different shirt. Colonel Potter stood up and announced that he needed some shut-eye, and he too left, leaving Hawkeye at the table with a very weary Major.

Hawkeye quietly watched her for a moment, unsure if she was sleeping or not. After ten minutes, he slipped his hand on top of hers. Her head immediately rose and Hawkeye jerked his hand back, smiling apologetically. Margaret quickly stood feeling slightly embarrassed and walked out of the noisy building.

"Hang on Margaret," she stopped at Hawkeye's voice and he jogged to her side. He comfortably put his arm around her shoulders but Margaret quickly shrugged away.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, uncertainty showing in her voice.

"Sure," he replied, placing his hands into his pockets.

"No I mean can I ask you something seriously and have you reply seriously and honestly." She restated, already becoming irritated. Again, Hawkeye nodded and Margaret chewed her lip nervously before looking at him hesitantly.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Hawkeye laughed and looked at her strangely.

"That's an odd question. Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

Margaret shrugged, "Because you're an asshole who only cares about himself. You've never cared about what I thought before, so why the sudden change?" They had stopped in front of her tent and Hawkeye stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry you think that," he said seriously. Margaret stared guiltily at her shoes; she saw the hurt etched in his expression and she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Why did I change? Well, I was not aware that I never cared, and I am sorry you feel that way. Why do I care at all? Because you are stubborn woman, who can be a complete pain in the ass and can drive a man up the wall and seduce him at the same time. However, you are also a caring, intelligent, beautiful woman with a wonderful sense of humor. I enjoy being with you Margaret, and because I'm next to you 24/7 I suppose I forgot that you aren't next to me voluntarily."

While Hawkeye had been talking, he had slowly edged closer and closer to Margaret. He was now leaning against her tent on one arm, holding her shoulder with his other hand, completely blocking her.

"Why have I been especially nice to you lately? Well, since you exterminated your rodent problem you have not been smiling much. I wanted to see your pretty smile."

Hawkeye looked down at Margaret and he felt his throat tightening. She was still trying to avoid his gaze, but was doing so unsuccessfully. Suddenly she looked up, her eyes shinning with moisture. Hawkeye caught her gaze and she stared back at him, the look in her eyes reminding him of a startled deer.

Unwillingly Hawkeye found himself slowly leaning closer to her, his lips contacting hers. Margaret's mind was racing and her emotions churned. All thoughts fled from her mind as the kiss deepened. Hawkeye gently broke the kiss and then kissed her forehead before racing silently to the safety of the swamp.

Margaret watched Hawkeye's disappearing form in shock. She could not believe what had just happened. As her shock wore off, hundreds of thoughts began racing through her mind. _What did he do that for? Was he serious about that kiss? What did he mean by it? Why did I let him kiss me; and why on earth am I hyperventilating?_

Margaret steadied her breathing and walked into her darkened tent. She sighed in confusion and slipped off her boots and clothing, not bothering to fumble around for the light switch. Margaret lowered herself onto her cot and shrieked in fright as a pair of arms tightened around her stomach. Margaret struggled for a moment but managed to free herself and she frantically reached for the light switch on the wall.

She heard a gun cock and she froze.

"Petal, I told you I waned to talk with you," Frank's eerily whiny voice drifted towards her. "Please come here."

Uneasily Margaret grabbed her housecoat and wrapped it around her before walking towards Frank. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her knees went weak as she saw Frank holding a small handgun.

* * *

Hawkeye walked into the swamp in confusion. Frank was still nowhere to be seen and BJ was lying on his cot, staring at the khaki-colored canvas.

Hawkeye poured himself a drink and sat down on his cot, staring at nothing in particular, his drink untouched. BJ sensed his friend's mood and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked?

Hawkeye shrugged, "A pretty face." He mumbled. BJ smiled in understanding.

"Planning a little rendezvous with a nurse?" he asked mischievously. Hawkeye shook his head in the negative before standing up and walking towards the officer's club.


	10. Chapter 10

Margaret sat down on her cot, as far away from Frank as possible. He scooted towards her and kissed her cheek gently.

"I missed you my angel. I'm glad we're friends again." Margaret listened nervously; his voice was not normal, it had a dazed and unnatural quality to it. She swallowed her fear and spoke up.

"We are not friends again Frank. I am only sitting here because you asked me too, and I am inclined to do as you ask so long as you are holding that weapon."

Frank seemingly ignored her statement and began nuzzling her neck. Margaret glanced at the door and lurched towards it.

"Stop or I'll shoot," his voice was no longer whining but strong and demanding. Margaret froze and slowly turned towards Frank. He got up and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Margaret cringed as he kissed her harshly, pushing her back towards the cot.

----------------------------

Hawkeye slowly walked out of the dark building and headed across the compound, no destination really in mind. Klinger had convinced him to leave the officer's club so he could close it up for the night.

Hawkeye was confused with his motives for kissing Margaret. At first, he had brushed it off as something he did all the time with the nursing staff. However, this time it was different. When he kissed her he had not done it as a ploy to climb into bed with her; but because he cared about her. It had not emerged from lust, but for a want of words, a feeling that he could not seem to express with words. Hawkeye sighed as he reached Rosie's and realized that, it too, was closed. He plunged his hands deep into his pockets before walking back towards the swamp.

"Frank please stop," Margaret whimpered. Frank had climbed on top of her and was now pinning down her hands as he frantically tried to remove his clothing. Margaret realized he had set down his gun and she slowly stretched her fingertips, reaching for the weapon.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Frank froze and then quickly reached for his gun.

"Margaret, I need to talk to you." Frank glared at the silhouette of Hawkeye's head before returning his attention towards Margaret. Margaret whimpered as Frank pulled her panties down around her ankles. Frank harshly clamped his hand over her mouth and waved his gun as a reminder.

"Margaret are you in there?" Hawkeye's worried voice drifted through the canvas walls.

Hawkeye tried the door to Margaret's tent and was surprised to find it locked.

"Margaret, come on wake up, I need to talk to you."

Margaret took a shaky breath, knowing what would happen if Hawkeye left. "Hawkeye," Margaret called out as loudly as possible. Frank once again clamed his hand over her mouth. He picked up the gun and glanced uneasily at the door.

"Margaret, I need to talk to you, open the door." Hawkeye glanced uneasily at the tent. He had heard Margaret call his name, he knew it. He looked behind him, searching for some sign of her outside her tent….nothing.

Hawkeye heard an agonized groan from Margaret followed by Frank's shrill yelp and he immediately began to bang on the door.

"Margaret open this door now!" he screamed. When there was no answer, he slammed all of his weight against the wooden door. After two, more tries the thin door gave way and Hawkeye stumbled onto Frank, who was frantically trying to dress himself.

Frank saw the angry, almost wild look in the captain's eyes and he grabbed for his gun aiming it towards Margaret, who was now curled up on her cot, sobbing uncontrollably. Colonel Potter and BJ rushed in behind Hawkeye and stared in shock at the scene before them.

"Put down the gun, you worthless scum," Hawkeye growled. Frank glanced towards the door and then at Hawkeye. He scooted closer to Margaret and slowly edged his way to the door, keeping the gun aimed directly at Margaret, but his eyes on Hawkeye.

BJ took this opportunity and grabbed at Frank's arm, pointing it downward as the gun went off. To everyone's amazement, Frank managed to throw BJ backwards and then he quickly took a shot at Margaret's crumpled form.

Hawkeye lunged at the man as Margaret screamed in pain, knocking him onto the floor. Colonel Potter rushed to Margaret, to see how badly she was injured.

Frank picked himself off the floor and fled outside. Hawkeye quickly caught up to him and sent him sprawling in the dirt.

Colonel Potter emerged from the tent and fought his way through the crowd of people, to where Hawkeye was beating Frank senseless. Potter took a hold of Hawkeye's shoulder, but Hawkeye threw him back. All the curious onlookers watched for a moment in amazement. Their passive surgeon, who they swore would never hurt a fly, now had Frank Burns unconscious, and he was not letting up.

Sherman once again firmly took a hold of Hawkeye, pulling him off the man.

"That's enough captain!" he yelled loudly. Hawkeye picked himself up and rushed to BJ who had just emerged holding Margaret.

"How bad is she?" he asked in a daze, his professional side kicking in.

"The bastard nicked an artery," BJ muttered while carrying her towards the OR.

"I'll scrub," Hawkeye announced, running towards the main hospital building.

Colonel Potter caught up with him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are not going to be anywhere near that girl Pierce. Now do not interrupt me. You are far to involved emotionally and I refuse to let you into OR."

Hawkeye sat down heavily on the bench in the scrub room, for once he knew Potter was right and he was not going to argue.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his head hanging down. BJ came in the room shortly to scrub and then quickly left, not uttering a word to his friend.

Hawkeye's mind wandered over the things that had happened, wondering what he should have done, what he could have done. He came to the kiss he had given her that evening and he shuddered. Slowly he got up and stared through the window in to OR.

BJ's back was to him and Colonel Potter stood over Margaret, keeping a watch on her blood pressure. Hawkeye looked at her pale face and a lone tear made its way down his frightened face.


	11. Chapter 11

Margaret opened her eyes and saw Hawkeye sitting beside her sleeping. She tried to push herself up but shooting pain emitting from her shoulder caused her to sink back helplessly into the thin pillow.

BJ noticed her and quickly walked over to her, sitting down on the side of her cot.

"How are you Margaret?" he asked her gently, keeping his voice low. Margaret nodded, making sure her face showed no emotion.

"I'm fine." BJ nodded and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"You had us worried for a while, Hawkeye refused to leave your cot for the past nine hours." BJ said, fishing slightly for a reaction.

"I was out nine hours?" she asked in surprise, ignoring the bit about Hawkeye. BJ nodded and motioned to Hawkeye who was waking up. "I'm sure he'll fill you in on the details if you want him to." Margaret nodded and stared uncomfortably at the ceiling.

Hawkeye opened his eyes and saw Margaret's eyes wide open, the cold look in her eyes made him shudder.

How do you feel?" he asked gently.

Margaret glared at him, her blue eyes staring back into his own. "I'm fine Doctor," she responded firmly. Hawkeye searched her eyes for some sign of fear or uncertainty, anything that would correspond with what she had been through. He only saw anger. White-hot anger flashed from her eyes and seemed to be directed solely at him.

He stood up and nodded at her. "Let me know if you need anything." He said coolly and with that, he pulled off his lab coat and exited the building.

Margaret closed her eyes as she heard BJ walking towards her.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked. There was a long pause and then BJ sighed.

"You can go back to your tent now if you feel like it." He responded slowly. Margaret nodded as she opened her eyes. She winced as she pushed herself up.

"I can get up myself Captain," she snapped as BJ tried to help her up. She wrapped her robe tightly around her and then painfully limped outside.

* * *

Colonel Potter sighed loudly as he hung up the receiver and Radar quietly slipped into the room. 

"Radar," he called loudly.

"Yes sir?" he mumbled, as Potter jumped and then rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Radar go get Captain Pierce and Major Holihan." Radar nodded and walked out, pausing at the door.

"Is this about Major Burns sir?" he asked. Colonel Potter nodded and stood up to retrieve a bottle of scotch.

"Well I sure hope he gets in a whole lot of trouble." He stated emphatically. Colonel Potter smiled at the boy's simple way of stating his feelings.

"So do I Radar, so do I."

Radar shuffled out of the office and headed over to the Swamp, he was putting of his encounter with Major Houlihan until absolutely necessary. Since the _incident_ four days ago, she had become even more unbearable than usual. Everyone had watched her closely for some sign of recognition with what had happened, but she showed no emotion at all.

"Cap'n Pierce," Radar whispered softly as he walked into the swamp. Hawkeye was lying on his cot, a blanket slopped around his scantily clothed body.

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye, Colonel Potter wants you." He said, poking the surgeon in the shoulder. BJ laughed from his corner of the tent as Hawkeye angrily swatted Radar's hand away.

"That's not the way to wake him up Radar." He said, still chuckling to himself. "Let me teach you how." BJ pulled himself off the cot and sat down beside his bunkmate.

"Hawkeye sugar, come on, wake up darling." BJ whispered into the man's ear, affecting a woman's tone of voice. Radar made a face as BJ continued whispering such things to Hawkeye

"Hello darlin'. Hawkeye said sleepily, his eyes still closed. Hawkeye rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around BJ's neck. His hands froze as he felt the rough stubbles on BJ's neck. He jerked his eyes open and yelled loudly, before falling off the cot.

BJ stood up and laughed heartily. "Dreaming about another nurse Hawk?" he asked teasingly.

Hawkeye glared at his bunkmate as he nodded. "Yes I was, and now thanks to you I can never look at her in the same way again."

Radar snickered and Hawkeye glared at him. "What's up Radar?" Hawkeye asked, pouring himself a drink.

Radar nervously looked at his shoes. "Colonel Potter wants to speak with you and Major Houlihan." Hawkeye's head jerked up and he sat down his untouched martini and began to pull his clothes on.

"Uh Radar, do you know if it's about…"

"Yes sir it's Major Burns."

Hawkeye nodded and began to hurriedly lace up his boots. Radar nervously shuffled his feet and looked as if there was something else he wanted.

"What is it Radar?" Hawkeye asked, feeling slightly agitated, mostly because he was worried about what Colonel Potter wanted him for. Much to Hawkeye's despair Margaret had completely shut out everyone in camp, especially him. Hawkeye was at a loss with what to do.

"Well sir I was wondering if you would tell Major Houlihan for me."

Hawkeye sighed and shook his head. "I don't think she would like that Radar; besides it is bad for my health to go anywhere near her, I'd like to keep my head for a while, I've become rather attached to it."

"Aww please sir." Radar begged. "The last time I went to her tent she knocked my glassed off with one of her slippers."

Hawkeye laughed and relented. "Alright Radar, I'll go get her." Radar smiled his thanks and fled to the safety of the office.

Hawkeye stood up and grabbed at his razor, quickly shaving the unwanted hairs over his face.

"It's a meeting with the Colonel, not a date." BJ commented dryly from the corner. Hawkeye shrugged.

"Well at least I'll be clean shaven for my funeral." He ran a comb through his hair and stepped outside. Hawkeye walked the few feet across the compound to Major Houlihan's tent, knocking lightly on the door.

"Get lost Klinger!" she shouted. Hawkeye chuckled, wondering what the corporal had done to deserve the Major's wrath.

"'Tis me Madame," he yelled back. He heard her groan softly and he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Hawkeye put on a thick British accent. "Colonel Potter is requesting an audience with your majesty and myself."

There was a long pause, "Alright, I'll be there in a few moments." Hawkeye knew that that was Margaret's way of telling him to get lost, she would meet him there; but Hawkeye was just as stubborn as the Major was, if not more. He quietly waited outside her door for almost ten minutes when she finally emerged.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked in annoyance.

"I'm escorting you," Hawkeye responded cheerfully, offering her his arm. Margaret ignored his nice gesture and stomped towards the Colonel's office.

When the two officers arrived, Colonel Potter poured them each a drink and told them to sit down. Margaret sat in one of the chairs and Hawkeye lounged on top of a small table.

"I just got a call from headquarters about Major Burns," Potter began rather uncomfortably. Margaret shifted in her seat nervously and poured herself another drink.

"There will be a hearing tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours, in Seoul. I would like to go but I'm afraid we can't spare more than one surgeon at the time."

Hawkeye and Margaret both looked up in shock.

"I'm going?" Hawkeye asked dumbly.

"I'm sure that isn't necessary," Margaret interjected before Potter could speak.

"I'm afraid it is Major," Colonel Potter said loudly. "They asked Captain Pierce to accompany you as a witness."

* * *

_Hmmm, intresting isn't it? lol. Well next chapter will be up soon I hope. What will happen at the hearing? Why is Margaret acting so angry? Lot's of answers coming up next! (Wow, that sounded like a commercial. lol.)_


	12. Chapter 12

_A big thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sorry I have been so bad at responding but we're moving so things have been very hectic! I think this will be my last update for a while, because I'm not too sure if I'll have computer acsess for the next two weeks. Sorry..._

_Major-Baby_

* * *

Margaret angrily shrugged off Hawkeye's hand as she walked down the large hallway, her dress heels clicking noisily on the tiles. The pair made their way into room 102 and sat down to wait.

Soon, General Bradley Parker entered and was followed by two MPs and a very disgruntled Major Burns. The General leafed through a small file and then the trial began.

* * *

Two hours later Margaret found herself holding her breath as the General gave his decision.

"After much careful consideration I find the defendant, Major Frank Burns, not guilty of the charges of rape and attempted murder."

Suddenly the room felt very hot and Margaret's head began to swim. She felt like she was about to collapse when Hawkeye protectively grabbed her hand.

"General how the hell can you…"

The General shook his head and sighed. "Captain, there is not enough evidence to convict Major Burns."

Margaret glanced at Hawkeye who was now a deep shade of red. "How much more evidence do you need?"

"Captain, you didn't actually see him rape Major Houlihan. Nor do you have any way of knowing whether the shot fired was intentional. Now, Major Houlihan's testimony is marred by the simple fact that she is known to be very close to Major Burns. Who is to say whether or not this was just a date that went bad?"

Hawkeye took a step toward the General but Margaret refused to let go of his hand. She was staring straight ahead of her, her eyes wide. Hawkeye sat down and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Uh general," It was the first time Frank had spoken in quite a while. "I would like to press charges towards Captain Pierce."

"Frank have you lost your mind?" Hawkeye shouted. "You already won, now get the hell out of here."

"Just a moment Captain; what seems to be the problem Major?" The General asked as he seated himself back at the desk.

"This pervert jumped me as I innocently made my way out of the tent. I was unconscious, he wanted to kill me!" The general sighed.

"Assaulting a superior officer is a very serious charge Captain Pierce. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hawkeye stood up and walked over to the general's desk, trying his hardest to keep his temper under control. His mind traveled over the events of that evening and his blood began to boil.

"General are you married?" Hawkeye asked suddenly.

General Bradley snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't see what this has to do with the charges Captain."

"Are you married?" Hawkeye repeated firmly.

"Yes."

"If you came home and found a man inside your house, holding your naked wife at gunpoint; what would you do?"

The general looked uncomfortably at his hands and tried to form an answer.

"I'd make sure he never saw daylight again."

Hawkeye smiled in satisfaction. "Now let's say he hadn't raped her, he had been on a date with her, and she decided she wanted him to leave. Would you still tear him apart, or at least want to?"

Again, the General nodded, he looked convinced, but then he frowned. "There's a slight problem there Captain. You are not married to Major Houliahn."

Hawkeye chuckled cynically. "No, but I care about her a great deal. In fact, I…" Hawkeye's voice trailed off as he looked at Margaret. She was staring at her lap, her fingers twitching nervously. "I love her," he whispered, no one hearing the confession but him.

The General thought the matter over and nodded. "Well I suppose it was in defense of the Major, so you're free to go Captain."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Margaret. He helped her up and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders as he walked her past Frank, who was smirking at them.

Margaret stared blankly ahead, refusing to look up. Just as they were exiting the room, she glanced up at Frank who flashed a victorious smile. Margaret's knees went weak and if it were not for Hawkeye's arm around her, she would have collapsed.

Hawkeye wisely kept a firm grip on her, led her outside, and helped her into the waiting jeep.

Hawkeye tried to talk to her but Margaret refused to acknowledge his presence. She simply stared straight ahead, keeping her back straight and her head raised in defiance of her emotions.

They arrived at camp a little before midnight. Margaret hopped out of the jeep and hurriedly walked to her tent. Hawkeye wearily pulled himself out of the jeep and headed for the swamp. Once inside he peeled off his jacket and loosened his tie, he was just about to take off his shirt when he anxiously peered across the compound towards Margaret's tent. He sighed and crept outside and headed for her tent. He knocked lightly but when there was no answer, he let himself in.

Margaret was seated on her cot, still in full uniform staring at the floor. When her door opened, she jumped up and backed up, to the far wall.

"Margaret calm down, it's me." Hawkeye said gently, making his way over to her. Margaret glared at him, then turned and began to brush her hair, pointedly ignoring him. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

Margaret's eyes flashed with anger but when she was Hawkeye refused to relent her expression slowly softened. Hawkeye pulled her into his arms and moments later, he could feel her shoulders shaking with sobs.

He held her for a moment, stroking her hair gently before he led her to her cot.

"I'm scared," she choked out. I'm so scared."

"I know you are, it's going to be okay, I promise." Hawkeye moved apart from her, although he still kept one arm around her waist.

Margaret angrily wiped away her tears, upset with herself for crying, although it had only been less than a minute.

"It's okay to cry Margaret."

Margaret shook her head and tried to smile. "No it's not; I scare myself when I cry." Hawkeye smiled; glad to hear her talking again.

They were quiet for a moment before Margaret spoke up, saying something that had been nagging at the back of her mind since the trial.

"You really do care don't you?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hawkeye nodded and stood up. "You bet I do." He began to make his way to the door when Margaret called out to him.

"Hawkeye, I was wondering… do you think… um I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but…" Margaret began to stumble over her words, her face turning bright red.

Hawkeye smiled brightly. "Of course I'll stay." He walked back to her, kissing her forehead lightly. "Night Major, don't let the bedbugs bite," he grinned mischievously and added, "Or me."

Margaret's smile widened as she tried pathetically to frown. "You will be sleeping on the floor Captain," she said sternly as she handed him two blankets and a pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright, I lied about this being my last chapter. lol. I had some extra time on my hands today so I sat down and wrote this. Enjoy!_

_Major-Baby_

* * *

Margaret awoke early as the sun beat down, on her tent, making it feel like an oven. She groggily pulled herself and looked around the tent. Hawkeye had left, the blankets and pillow folded neatly, sitting on her desk. 

She pulled her dress heels back on, not bothering to change into her fatigues, and headed towards the mess tent for a cup of coffee.

She crashed into the mess tent, and smiled weakly at Igor, who was preparing for breakfast. She grabbed a mug and filled it to the brim with the steaming liquid.

Margaret made her way to a table and sat down wearily. She looked out on the compound and she could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyelids. She closed her eyes, and shook her head to clear her mind of the uncomfortable thought creeping around her.

"Come here Margaret." Margaret turned her head and saw Hawkeye seated in the corner of the tent, looking just as tired and messy as herself. He was still dressed in his full uniform, his hair was uncombed and hanging sloppily in his eyes. But he smiled at her, and Margaret felt herself beginning to smile, her worries fleeing her mind.

"You don't strike me as a morning person Captain," she commented dryly as she made her way over to him.

"What clued you in? Was it the slept in clothes, or the fact that I'm practically laying down?" Margaret smiled and sat across from him. Colonel Potter walked in and smiled at the two officers. He got some coffee and quickly joined them.

"What time did you two get in last night?" he asked. Hawkeye yawned and shrugged.

"Around midnight I think."

"So, did you speak with anyone, concerning our new surgeon?"

Margaret bit her lip and quickly began to sip at her coffee. Hawkeye sighed and sat up straight, rubbing his head wearily.

"Colonel, they uh… that is, General Bradley, uh…"

Margaret looked at Colonel Potter and took a shaky breath. "Frank got off." She whispered. Colonel Potter practically choked on his coffee.

"What?" he looked at Hawkeye, wondering if Margaret could possibly be right. Hawkeye nodded in frustration and Colonel Potter shook his head in disbelief.

"Damn," he stared at Margaret who was having trouble controlling her emotions. "Damn." Colonel Potter sighed and slowly walked back to his office. "I'll see what I can do about getting him transferred as far away as possible." Margaret nodded, and smiled slightly in relief.

Hawkeye put his hand on top of hers as he stood up.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered. Margaret nodded and attempted a shaky smile. Both heads turned at the sound of a jeep pulling into the compound.

Margaret turned her attention back to her coffee as Hawkeye made his way outside, planning to change.

"Get the hell inside," Colonel Potter's gruff voice reached both officers' ears. It was a rare occasion that the Colonel spoke with such an intense tone. Margaret stood up and began to make her way outside. Hawkeye grabbed onto her arm and pulled her away, towards her tent.

"Who's here?" she asked, trying to pull away from him. Hawkeye kept a firm grip on her arm, his mind racing, trying to decide the best way to keep her away from the Colonel's office.

"Let go of me Captain," Margaret was seething and she jerked her arm away and stomped off towards the Colonel's office while Hawkeye watched helplessly.

Margaret made her way to the office, fuming inwardly. _How dare he grab onto me like that! _Margaret honestly had not been that interested in Colonel Potter's visitor, but it was Hawkeye's insistence that she stay away that had piqued her curiosity.

"Good morning Radar," Margaret mumbled to the boy, who had his ear pressed firmly against the door.

"Oh Major Houlihan… uh Major, sir, uh you can't go in there." Radar stuttered nervously.

Margaret raised her eyebrows in annoyance. "Why not Corporal?"

"Uh it's a private meeting?" Radar suggested pitifully. Margaret was just about to enter the office when she was knocked back into the filing cabinets as someone burst out of the room. Her head hit the metal forcefully and she felt her knees go weak and darkness closed in around her.

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes slowly and groaned. 

"You just have all the luck don't you," Hawkeye commented sarcastically.

Margaret rolled her eyes and tried to sit up. She grabbed her head as pain shot through it. She groaned and Hawkeye pushed her back into the pillow.

"Take it easy Hot Lips. You've got a petty nasty bump on your pretty little head."

Margaret snorted angrily. "Who the hell bumped into me?" Hawkeye smiled nervously and cleared his throat.

"That would be Major Burns." Margaret's face turned as white as the pillow she was lying on.

"He showed up this morning, he is going to have to stay here until his transfer goes through." Hawkeye sighed and sat back down beside her. "I suggested that we give him a pass for Tokyo until the transfer comes through, but the Colonel wants to be able to keep an eye on him."

Margaret nodded and closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out her fears.

* * *

Late that night Margaret sat wide-awake in her tent. She knew that two tents away, Major Burns was probably sleeping; Klinger guarding the tent, making sure he would not go anywhere. Still she could not help but feel nervous, although she had argued the point with herself for hours. 

Hawkeye had wanted to stay with her again, but she had refused. She actually regretted it now, as much as she hated Hawkeye seeing this side of her, she wished she were not alone.

She lifted her head at the sound of muffled laughter coming from the nurses' tent. On an impulse, Margaret slipped on her bathrobe, and dashed across the dark compound.

She knocked quickly before entering. The nurses were seated on their bunks, cards spread out in front of them. They looked up at her in shock, wondering what she wanted.

"I uh…" Margaret's face began to burn with embarrassment, and she desperately wished she had thought this through.

Sarah Baker smiled gently; it was rather obvious why the Major was there. "Come on in Major, we have a spare bunk in the corner."

Margaret smiled and her flushed face began to cool. She pulled the sheets back and was about to lay down when Kara Able spoke up.

"You want to join in Major?" she asked hesitantly. Margaret looked at their faces in shock, realizing that they were all welcoming her. Margaret smiled and nodded, climbing out of the cot.

"I'd like that."

* * *

_So there it is... I hope you liked it. Next chapter: what happens to Frank? I think I'll have Margaret confess to Hawkeye why she's been so nasty to him. Maybe not... Oh and Margaret actually becomes close with the nurses! Suprise suprise! I always hate it when peoples fanfics make the nurses out to be nasty and shallow. In all the episodes they were always nice and friendly...whatever. _


	14. Chapter 14

Margaret groaned as Sarah gathered up the chips. They weren't even playing for money but Sarah was still gloating. It was almost five thirty and they weren't even close to ending. Margaret had been surprised to find that she was thoroughly enjoying herself. It wasn't very often she got to be with other women on friendly terms.

Margaret groaned. "Well I'm out." She said in defeat.

Most of the nurses grinned and eyed her mischievously.

"That's Hawkeye's robe isn't it?" Kara asked casually. Margaret nodded.

"Yeah he loaned it to me until I can get a new one."

"What's wrong with your old one?" Kellye asked innocently, frowning as Kara and Sarah jabbed her roughly.

Margaret chuckled. "It's okay you guys." She dismissed, looking at Kellye. "My old robe has a bullet hole and blood stains."

Kellye blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Margaret shook her head, "its fine."

Sarah smiled and tried to get back on track. "I'll give you some of my chips if you'll let me use the bathrobe and you can use mine."

Margaret frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now Major," it was Jessica this time. "Every nurse here would kill to get their hands on that bathrobe you're wearing."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me! It's all ragged, and thread-bare, and it smells like old spice and gin."

Emily moaned in pleasure and swooned dramatically. "Oh don't keep torturing me." Margaret laughed and shook her head.

"You have very odd taste."

The nurses looked at her hopefully but Margaret shook her head. "Sorry ladies but I don't loan out thing that are being loaned to me." Sara smiled devilishly. "Oh really? Could it be that you just want the robe for yourself?" Margaret rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Very odd indeed," she mumbled while walking back to the spare cot.

"Oh come back Margaret," Kellye called. "I'll loan you fifty dollars worth." Margaret smiled her thanks and walked back to the circle.

Margaret threw a chip into the center of the floor and Kellye began to deal.

Margaret smirked to herself as she looked at her cards. Kellye had just dealt her a straight.

A gunshot went off and the women screamed, all throwing themselves to the floor.

Two tents away Hawkeye jerked out of bed, automatically thinking the worst. He ran outside, not bothering to put on shoes or his housecoat. He burst into Margaret's tent and was horrified to find it empty. BJ came in behind him, who was followed by Colonel Potter. Hawkeye dashed out of the tent, frantically looking for some sign of Margaret.

"Pierce!" Colonel Potter's voice drew him back inside. "I think you better look at this." Hawkeye reluctantly went back inside the tent. Someone had turned on the light and Colonel Potter was standing next to Margaret's cot.

"Look at the pillow Pierce." Hawkeye shivered as he saw a hole in the soft pillow, feathers surrounding it.

"He tried to kill her," he whispered angrily.

Colonel Potter sighed, knowing it was true but not wanting to believe it. "We don't know it was Burns."

"Who else would do this?" It was BJ yelling now. His face was red with anger, his arms folded across his chest. Hawkeye didn't seem angry; he couldn't take his eyes off the pillow.

"Where is she?" he asked quietly. The other two men glanced around the tent as if Margaret would magically appear.

"Colonel Potter?" Radar called nervously from outside. "The nurses want to know what's going on."

The colonel sighed and walked outside, heading for the large tent. He opened the door and smiled at all the nurses huddled on the floor.

"It's alright ladies, you can get up."

"There's no sniper?" Margaret asked from the corner. Colonel Potter's mouth dropped open and he sighed in relief.

"You had us scared to death." He muttered while Margaret only stared at him in confusion. Potter opened the door and shouted towards the swamp.

"Pierce; she's in here."

All the nurses watched in fearful curiosity as Hawkeye and BJ burst into the tent, both heading directly towards Margaret. The pulled her to her feet and began to drag her quickly across the compound.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, struggling to get away. "Let go of me this instant." She screamed.

Hawkeye and BJ kept a firm grip on her arms, both men worried that Frank would still be lurking in the shadows.

They had made it halfway across the compound when there was another gunshot and Hawkeye crumpled on the ground.

BJ threw himself on top of Margaret and the three began to crawl towards the main building. Two more shots went off and both BJ and Margaret screamed.

One more shot went off from directly behind them and then everything was quiet. The group tentatively looked up and saw Klinger standing in his sliver evening gown, a rifle in his hand.

"I think I got him!" he shouted victoriously, as if it was a game. Colonel Potter, Igor, and Rizzo took off towards the brush and stumbled upon a whimpering Frank Burns.

Rizzo and Igor jerked him to his feet and dragged him towards pre-op. Colonel Potter and Klinger quickly checked on the group still huddled in the middle of the compound. BJ had caught a bullet in his leg, Hawkeye had one in his lower back, and Margaret had managed to avoid anything more than a small scratch. She groaned and pulled herself to her feet and supported BJ as they headed for pre-op. Klinger stayed behind and helped Potter with a stretcher for Hawkeye.


	15. Chapter 15

Margaret sat in her tent taping a bandage onto her leg. She was far too jumpy to be any good in the OR so Colonel Potter told her to go get some rest. As if rest was an option. Margaret found a rumpled pair of fatigues and pulled her boots back on. Even if she couldn't help, at least she could see if everyone was all right. If Hawkeye was all right.

"Klinger," she called as she saw him scurrying towards the supply shed. "Klinger how is everyone?" she asked.

"Cap'n Pierce is in bad shape." He yelled over his shoulder, obviously too busy too stop and fill her in on details. Margaret limped quickly towards the main building and crashed into OR, pausing only for a second to tie a mask on.

"I thought I told you to get some shut eye," Colonel Potter barked. Margaret rolled her eyes angrily.

"How is he?" she asked, sounding a bit harsher than she intended.

"Oh Frank will be fine, Klinger barely nicked his shoulder."

Margaret ignored his attempt to change the subject and made her way towards the patient Potter was working on.

"His back?" she whispered as she saw Hawkeye lying face down on the table.

"Yeah," Potter mumbled, staring intently at his patient. "The bullet lodged itself near his spine and cut a few nerve cords."

Margaret suddenly felt very hot and she slowly made her way out of the bustling room and into post-op.

"Hey Margaret," BJ called to her. Margaret turned around and saw BJ sitting at the desk. "Come here Margaret," he said gently.

Margaret stood perfectly still, wanting to run out of the building but wondering if she could make it that far. BJ stood up and walked towards her. His right shoulder was bandaged and his arm in a sling.

"I'm worried too," he whispered, pulling her towards him with his good arm. BJ guided her to and empty cot and they sat down, Margaret leaning her head onto his chest.

"If he can't walk I know he'll blame me," she moaned. BJ shook his head in frustration.

"Are you crazy? Why the hell would he blame you?"

"It was my fault he was shot. If I would have just stayed in my tent none of this would have happened."

BJ looked at Margaret's worried face in puzzlement. "Margaret if you would have stayed in your tent you would be dead."

Margaret's face went white. "What are you talking about?"

BJ sighed and pulled Margaret's head back down. "Frank was trying to kill you Margaret. There was a bullet hole in your pillow…"

"Cap'n Hunicutt," Klinger burst into the room. "The colonel says he needs you to scrub." BJ looked at the corporal in shock and then jumped into action, leaving Margaret alone and terrified.

* * *

Hawkeye opened his eyes and groaned.

"Nurse bring some morphine," he heard Margaret's stern voice command.

"Hey Hot Lips," he whispered, smiling slightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I'll feel a hell of a lot better once I get that morphine," he said jokingly, wanting to see her smile. Margaret nodded and walked to the end of the cot while nurse Able gave him the shot. Hawkeye watched Margaret curiously, what was wrong with her?

He caught her gaze and their eyes locked. Hawkeye tried to understand what he saw in her eyes. Was it embarrassment, or fear? That's what it was. What was she afraid of? Could it be him?

Colonel Potter walked into the room and Margaret quickly fled. Hawkeye frowned and looked at the older man.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked. Potter shrugged uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"I have good news," he announced cheerfully.

"The army decided to serve us real food?" Hawkeye joked hopefully.

"You're going home."

Hawkeye wasn't sure if he heard correctly. His mouth dropped open but quickly turned into a broad grin.

"Ha-ha, that's great, for once Ferret Face actually did me some good." He quickly sobered as he noted the colonel's solemn expression.

"The bullet hit your spine, along with several nerve chords."

Hawkeye's face turned white and he closed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me I'm paralyzed?"

"Not exactly, but there is a long road ahead of you before you regain full movement." Hawkeye took a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

"When do I get out of this hell-hole?"

Potter smiled broadly. "Tomorrow you're headed for an evac. Hospital in Tokyo and in two weeks you're going home."


	16. Chapter 16

"I'll see ya," BJ whispered softly, his voice gruff with emotion. Hawkeye reached up from the stretcher and grabbed onto his friends hand.

"I'm really going to miss you Beej, you really mean a lot to me." BJ nodded and smiled softly.

"Will you do me a favor?" Hawkeye asked. BJ nodded slightly. "Look after Margaret for me, she's isn't as tough as she pretends to be."

BJ nodded and squeezed Hawk's hand.

"I'll see you later," he said before ducking down and walking away from the chopper.

* * *

"I sure am glad to see you Major," Colonel Potter greeted. Sidney Freedman shook the colonel's hand and smiled.

"I came as soon as I got BJ's message." He paused, a frown covering his face. "Is she doing any better?" Potter sighed and began leading Sidney towards Margaret's tent.

"Well after Pierce went home everything that happened seemed to catch up to her. She took it hard. We had to keep her drugged for almost twenty-four hours. Honicutt finally got her to calm down a bit."

"Is she talking?" Sidney question, his voice hushed as they stopped in front of her door.

"Yes, she appears normal, slightly depressed, but normal. She wanted to start working again today but I though it would be best if she rested for a few days."

Sidney nodded in agreement and then knocked on Margaret's door lightly.

"Major Houlihan, it's Major Freedman; may I come in?"

Margaret pulled herself off her cot and wrapped Hawkeye's robe tightly around her. He hadn't asked for it before he left and she didn't want to volunteer it.

"Hello Sidney," she greeted coolly as she opened the door.

"Hello Margaret, may I come in?" He took his hat off and stepped inside the small tent. He looked around in puzzlement. The usual cheery and colorful tent was a mess. The red curtains that had previously hung on the windows had been ripped of, shreds of fabric still clinging to the canvas. Sidney noticed color variations on the canvas walls where pictures had hung, the sun fading the fabric around them. Everything was perfectly straight and orderly, the only bit of cheer coming from the familiar red robe she was wearing.

He whistled quietly. "This tent is certainly a lot cleaner than the one I'll be sleeping in tonight." He joked.

"What are you here for Sidney?" Margaret asked, maintaining her cold tone.

Sidney sighed and pulled her desk chair out. "Would you sit down Major?" he asked, indicating her cot.

Margaret sat down stiffly on the edge of her cot, her blank stare never leaving his face.

"I'll be honest with you Margaret. BJ asked me to come, he's worried about you."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't have bothered; I'm perfectly alright." For the first time Margaret's eyes flicked away from his face and a look of uncertainty entered her countenance for a moment.

"Don't play games with me Margaret," he said gently. "Unfortunately, I've talked with far too many women who have had this happen to them."

Margaret bit her lip debating if she should confide in the man before her. "I'll be alright," she whispered. "I admit that I was a little shaken, but just let me get back to work and I'll be fine."

Sidney leaned back against the desk and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "A little shaken? Colonel Potter told me they had to keep you drugged for twenty-four hours."

Margaret blushed hotly muttering under her breath. "Am I allowed any dignity?"

"There's nothing shameful about being scared Margaret."

Margaret looked back into his eyes, the aloofness gone. "I know," she said hoarsely. Sidney stood and patted her shoulder gently.

"Goodnight Margaret, get some rest."

She nodded and Sidney walked out into the cold November night towards the swamp. BJ and Colonel Potter sat around the still, staring into thin air aimlessly, each man lost in their own thought about a woman they cared about.

"How is she Sidney?" BJ asked when the man entered the tent.

"I think she'll be okay. She still seems upset, but that's expected. Additionally, she has to be missing a good friend of hers…" Sidney trailed off suggestively. He had heard about Hawkeye only a few hours before he left for the 4077th. He was hopping to get back to Tokyo in time to bid the Captain farewell.

Potter chuckled cynically into his glass of gin and BJ stood up. "Would it be alright if I talked with her?"

Sidney shrugged. "Go right ahead, I think it would be good for her to be around friend right now. Colonel Potter stood up and silently poured himself another drink, watching BJ out of the corner of his eye. Margaret meant a lot to him, he hadn't realized just how much the people here meant to him until he almost lost them. He had known a lot of heartache in his years and it was depressing to think about what this young woman must be going through.

BJ quickly made his way to her tent, trying his best to ignore the biting winter winds.

"Margaret, are you decent?" BJ asked, rapping loudly on her door. Margaret opened the door, a look of complete surprise across her face.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked worriedly, ushering him inside. BJ looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say.

BJ nervously patted at his pockets and was relieved to find a deck of cards.

"Feel like a game of poker?"

Margaret rolled her eyes and sighed. "No, I do not feel like playing poker. I appreciate you coming over but I'm really alright." Margaret was becoming slightly agitated now. She was feeling like she under a microscope, being inspected by everyone. Margaret looked at the man who didn't seem to budge an inch. She sat down on her cot and sighed heavily.

BJ sat down beside her. Margaret looked at him and the worried expression on his face touched her so much that she smiled gently. She chuckled slightly and leaned against him.

"Oh alright; you win."

BJ smiled victoriously and wrapped an arm around her. "You don't have to be so tough you know."

Instead of the thought being comforting, it only reminded Margaret of a very sore subject. BJ could feel her back stiffen under his arm and he looked at her face, which was quickly turning to stone. Margaret moved her hand slightly and began to stroke the sleeve of Hawkeye's robe. If BJ hadn't been staring at her so intently he could have easily missed the small motion.

He sighed deeply and tightened his arm around her. "It's him isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Who?" Margaret asked, feigning innocence.

"You know he asked me to look after you," BJ informed her. "And I intend to do just that."

There was along silence before BJ felt her shoulders shaking gently. He lifted her head and saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He left," she sobbed out angrily.

"Margaret he…"

"He promised he would be for me and now he's gone." Margaret wiped away her tears as if she were angry with herself for crying.

"Do you love him?" BJ asked in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Margaret shot him an icy glare. "Of course not!" she snapped.

BJ stood up, what was wrong with this woman. He came in to comfort her and now he wants to slap her.

"Well then what on earth is the matter?" he asked, his voice bordering shouting.

"I'm alone," she whispered, averting her gaze away from his. BJ cooled down instantly and sat down beside her again, feeling like dirt for yelling.

"You're not alone," he assured her. "You'll never be alone." BJ nervously picked up her hands and rubbed at them gently.

"Why don't you come back to the swamp with me," he suggested hopefully. "It will take your mind off things." Margaret nodded hesitantly and began to shrug on a coat, not bothering to change.

"I suppose you're right," she whispered tearfully as she followed him outside.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello Hawkeye, how are you feeling?" Sidney asked cheerfully as he walked into a small hospital room.

"Hey Sidney, I was hoping to get to see you before I left." Hawkeye struggled to sit up and shake the man's hand.

"How much longer are you going to be here?"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Almost two weeks! I finally get to go home and then they drag it out for an extra month!" Sidney laughed at Hawkeye's exasperated expression.

"Why such a long time?"

Hawkeye smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's actually my own doing. When I go home I want to be able to walk off that plane."

Sidney smiled. "How far along are you?" Hawkeye's smile faded and he shrugged.

"Well let's just say that if I had to choose between physical therapy sessions or being back in that hell-hole I would still choose physical therapy." Hawkeye grinned as Sidney laughed.

"Well then it can't be that bad. But I'll bet you're going to miss all the people from the 4077th."

Hawkeye instantly turned serious and nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know how everyone is, do you?" he asked. "I've called BJ a couple of times but he always seems to be busy." Hawkeye rolled his eyes, knowing that BJ was never _that_ busy.

Sidney saw that Hawkeye wasn't buying the load of bull his friends were trying to pull. "He knew you would ask how everyone was and he didn't want to worry you."

Hawkeye's head jerked up, "So you have heard from them?"

"I just came from there. BJ called me and asked if I could come and check on Margaret." Sidney was surprised with the look on Hawkeye's face. It seemed as if he wanted to ask for details but was afraid to do so. That bothered Sidney a bit; Hawkeye had never been one to be shy about what he wanted.

"The night you left she became hysterical. They had to keep her drugged for about twenty-four hours. She was much better by the time I left, but she's moved into the nurse's tent permanently." Sidney was shocked with Hawkeye's silent gaping. Finally, Hawkeye shook his head and forced his deep frown into a smile.

"Well thanks for stopping by Sidney." Hawkeye leaned forward to shake the man's hand.

Sidney sighed quietly and took the hint. He shook Hawk's hand and quickly exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat down beside Margaret and smiled cheerfully. Hey Margaret, can I ask you a question?" Margaret nodded, staring blankly at her food. "Well we were wondering if Colonel Potter told you who our new surgeons will be."

Margaret sighed; this wasn't a subject she really felt like talking about. "We can't even find one surgeon, much less two."

Emily frowned and began to pick at her food. Kellye sat down across from Margaret, a large grin on her face.

"Well can you do one thing for us?" she asked. Margaret shrugged and nodded absent-mindedly.

"I guess; what is it?"

"Make sure he's single?" for the first time that day Margaret smiled. She looked around at the women's hopeful faces and she began to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Radar pulled the jeep to a stop and looked nervously around the small airport.

"Major Winchester?" he called out to a pompous looking fellow standing beside the officer's club. The man nodded and Radar jumped out to place his bags in the jeep. He climbed back inside and they began to pull away. There was a large crash inside the club and Radar felt a queasy feeling in his stomach. He tried to ignore it but then he jammed on his brakes suddenly.

"What on earth are you doing, you dolt?" Major Winchester shouted loudly. As Radar fumbled for an answer, he backed up the jeep slowly. He climbed out and made it to the door, just as a tall man drunkenly stumbled out on a pair of crutches and landing on top of Radar.


	18. Chapter 18

Margaret wearily pulled BJ's mask from his face as he leaned forward to sip some water from a glass.

"It must be our lucky day folks!" Klinger yelled as he rushed into the OR. "We've got more wounded, around seven men." There was a collective groan from the personnel.

"BJ, can you take care of triage?" Colonel Potter asked wearily. "I've got my hands tied up in this boy's liver."

BJ nodded, looking over at Nurse Kellye. "Do you think you can close for me Kel?" the young woman nodded and BJ stripped off his gloves.

Klinger rushed in with Father Mulcahy, carrying a stretcher for BJ. "Here's your next patient doctor," he said. BJ looked at him curiously and Klinger smiled.

"Our new surgeon just arrived, Major Winchester, he's handling triage." Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's about time," Potter grumbled. "We've been up to our eyeballs in wounded for almost seventeen hours. I don't think that boy could drive any slower."

Margaret looked up as the doors to the OR swished open; she squinted in the bright light, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new surgeon's face. Radar walked in supporting a tall man dressed in scrubs, hobbling in on crutches.

Margaret groaned inwardly, how had they ended up with a doctor who was wounded himself? Colonel Potter voiced her thoughts.

"No offence soldier, but we've got enough work trying to help these boys, we can't be helping you too."

"I wish you would have told them that down at I-Corps," was the man's bitter response. Margaret's knees went weak when she heard his voice and she struggled to stand. Colonel Potter's head jerked up as his stared at the man in shock.

"Well how have you been Pierce?"

Hawkeye shrugged and positioned himself at a table as Klinger and the father rushed in another patient.

"Well I'd be a lot better if I was on a plane heading home."

BJ finally found his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I get some gloves?" Hawkeye asked. Margaret hurried to comply, refusing to look at him as she stretched the gloves onto his hands. Hawkeye watched Margaret curiously, noticing that she hadn't said a thing.

"Well I was recovering in Tokyo and they realized that as long as I could stand by myself I might as well be working, so here I am." Margaret noted his voice had lost the bitter tone and she looked at him wonderingly.

Potter sighed and shook his head in a mixture of confusion and pity. BJ just let out a resounding "_damn"_.

* * *

"Colonel Potter?" Radar hesitantly approached the CO.

Colonel Potter looked up from his the picture of his wife and sighed. "What is it Radar?"

"Well sir I just received the papers for Major Winchester and Captain Pierce's transfers."

Potter frowned. "Pierce's transfer? He wasn't transferred."

Radar nervously shuffled to the desk and handed potter a file. "Well according to this, he was placed here two weeks ago as his first assignment."

"His first?" Potter wasn't sure where Radar was headed with this information, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"According to that file Cap'n Pierce volunteered for this unit only three weeks ago."

* * *

Margaret walked nervously into the mess tent, hoping most people had cleared out. She breathed a sigh of relief when only two of her nurses were left in the room. She grabbed a tray and reluctantly accepted the food.

"Hey Margaret," Kellye greeted cheerfully. Margaret smiled and sat down across from her.

Hawkeye hobbled in and grabbed a cup of coffee. He juggled it as he made his way over to their table and sat down beside Margaret who shifted away uncomfortably.

"Would you ladies mind if I spoke to Major Houlihan alone for a moment?" Kellye and Sarah both jumped up quickly.

"I'm sure that's not necessary," Margaret said quickly, her eyes pleading the women to stay.

"Sorry Margaret, you're on your own." Sarah stated emphatically. The two nurses exited the tent quickly giggling like schoolgirls.

Margaret turned her gaze back to Hawkeye and frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you won't talk to me." He said seriously. Margaret was surprised at his tone of voice, he was perfectly serious, and he wasn't even trying to lighten the conversation with jokes.

"I talk to you." She responded lightly. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket.

"I don't know why I bother with you." He said bitterly, as he struggled to balance on one crutch why he pulled himself to a standing position. "Here," he pulled a small object from his pocket and tossed it on the table, it barely caught the edge before rolling onto the floor. "I have a birthday present for you." He began to make his exit but one of his crutches caught on the doorway and he lost his balance and sprawled out in the dirt.

Margaret jumped up to help him. "Stay away from me." He ordered loudly. Margaret froze, shocked at the fierceness in his voice. After a moment, Hawkeye managed to get back on his feet and he quickly hobbled towards the swamp.

Margaret slowly walked back to the table and picked up her cup of coffee, slowly sipping it as she tried to decide what to do. Something on the floor glimmered brightly and she crawled underneath the table to see what it was.

Margaret gasped sharply. She looked at the object in shock; it was a silver band, twisted to look like a vine with three tiny flowers, a diamond in the center of each one.

"Has there been some bombing I haven't noticed?" BJ asked, squatting down in front of her. Margaret blushed and jerked up, hitting her head firmly on the edge of the table, causing BJ to only begin laughing louder. Margaret quickly left the tent, blushing furiously. She held the ring tightly in her hand and headed for the swamp.

She crashed inside and stood over Hawkeye who was lying on his cot, a pillow thrown over his face.

"Get up," she yelled. Hawkeye took the pillow off, raising his eyebrows questioningly. He smiled slightly as he saw her red face and disheveled hair.

"What is this?" she asked tossing the ring onto his stomach. Hawkeye sat up slowly and rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, it's a birthday present."

"It's not my birthday." Margaret was begging to feel dizzy from hitting her head.

"You okay?" Hawkeye asked as he saw her sway slightly. Margaret blinked twice and nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, but don't change the subject. You can't give me a ring like this." Margaret felt her knees getting weak so she reluctantly sat down beside Hawkeye on the cot.

"I missed you." He said slowly. Margaret looked at him in surprise. "As much as I hate you, I actually missed you."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "You sure do know how to pay a girl a complement."

Hawkeye put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Only the best for my Major Baby." He handed her back the ring and she sighed in defeat, slipping it onto her right hand and stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go back but…" she cut herself off and began to walk outside.

"Oh come on Hot Lips, admit it, you missed me too." He grinned devilishly as Margaret stopped in the doorway and smiled.

"Fine, I hate you too and I missed you." She laughed and headed back to the nurses tent.


	19. Chapter 19

Margaret walked inside the mess tent and stumbled over someone's leg as she stepped inside; her shoulder slammed onto the floor and she jumped up quickly in embarrassment, rubbing her shoulder gingerly.

She turned around fully intending to yell at the imbecile who had tripped her. She was surprised to see Hawkeye sprawled out on the floor, struggling to get up. She looked around and everyone was staring at him uncomfortably.

She sighed in exasperation. Why was no one trying to help him? Margaret bent down and firmly grabbed onto his arm.

"Let go of me," he barked, jerking his arm away. Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Stop making an ass of yourself." she hissed into his ear as she grabbed onto him again. Hawkeye relented and she awkwardly helped him up. Margaret picked up his crutches and he yanked them out of her hands and began to limp outside.

Margaret looked at his untouched tray of food that had fallen to the ground and rolled her eyes.

Once Hawkeye reached the safety of his tent, he leaned against a wooden post and hit it angrily with his fist.

"Turn around." Margaret's shouted from behind him. Somewhat surprised, Hawkeye did as she requested and saw that she had brought him another tray of food. He smiled apologetically but she would have none of it.

"Sit down Captain," she ordered.

"What is this Margaret?"

"You sir, will address me as _Major._" She responded coolly. Hawkeye couldn't believe his ears, what was wrong with her?

"Fine Major," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He sat down and gave her a look asking _now what? _Trying as hard as he was to keep the upper hand Hawkeye found his mouth dropping open as Margaret sat down beside him and tucked a napkin into his shirt. While balancing the tray on her lap Margaret scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and held it in front of his face.

"Open up," she said, affecting the voice of a patronizing mother.

Hawkeye pushed her hand away angrily and ripped the napkin off. "What is the matter with you Margaret?"

Margaret kept a stoically blank expression as she put the spoon down and agitatedly tucked the napkin into his shirt. Once she was done, she smiled condescendingly.

"Come on Benny, eat your taters."

Hawkeye stared at her cynical smile in confusion. "This certainly will…" as soon as Hawkeye opened his mouth, Margaret forced the spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"Damn it Margaret," he yelled after he had swallowed. "What is your problem?"

Margaret threw the spoon onto the tray and it clattered noisily. "My problem, Captain? I don't have a problem." The mothering tone was gone and Hawkeye could tell that she was plenty upset with him.

"I just thought that since you're acting like such a baby that you would like to be treated like one." Margaret crossed her arms and waited for a response.

Hawkeye began to laugh in disbelief. "Oh I see," he said scornfully. "So you think because I don't want people watching my every movement that I'm being childish?"

"Watching you every movement? You fell in the middle of the mess tent!" Margaret's face was turning red and her eyes resembled cold steel.

"Well forgive me Major for disliking people helping me stand on my own two feet."

Margaret's expression didn't change with his sarcastic comment. "You want pity don't you?"

"I do not! All I want is for people to leave me alone!"

"No you don't! You might want people to think that but it's not true! You always have to be in the spotlight! It's the only time your satisfied." While Margaret spoke, Hawkeye's eyes grew dark, matching the shade of her own eyes.

Margaret stared back angrily until his eyes traveled down to the ring on her right hand. He blinked suddenly as if to snap himself out of a deep thought.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, breaking off their argument.

Margaret's mouth dropped open slightly, she certainly hadn't expected _that_.

"Help me up?" he asked sincerely as he picked up his crutches. Margaret stood up dumbly and wrapped an arm firmly around his waist as he propped himself up, first with one crutch, then the other.

"Why do you do that?" Margaret asked, unsure if she should still be mad at him or not.

"Do what?"

"Get me boiling mad and then back off so suddenly?" Hawkeye only grinned and shrugged, which reminded Margaret something else.

"Thank you for what?" she asked in puzzlement.

"For helping me up in the mess tent," Hawkeye responded quickly, a bit too quickly. He sighed and then paused for a moment.

"And for telling me when I'm acting like a jerk."

Margaret smiled and bowed her head slightly. "My pleasure," she laughed. Hawkeye pushed open the door to his tent and stepped out carefully.

"Have some coffee?" he asked kindly. "I think I interrupted your breakfast plans."

"Yes Captain, as a matter of fact you did." The twosome walked back towards the mess tent. When they entered the tent, a few eyebrows raised in surprised at seeing their surgeon back again so soon. Usually when he stormed out, he didn't come back until he was very drunk. Now here he was, casually getting a cup of coffee with their head nurse, and laughing as if nothing had happened.

Margaret heard a few discreet snickers as she sat down and she flashed her nurses and icy glare while inconspicuously scooting away from Hawkeye.

He grinned and looked sideways at her.

"Is it bad for your reputation to be seen with me?" he teased.

"Of course not," she responded, rolling her eyes. Kara leaned over and whispered something to the other nurses while looking straight towards Margaret and Hawkeye. The nurses burst out into a fresh round of laughter and Margaret's red face almost turned purple.

"I think I'm going to give them something real to gossip about." Hawkeye announced suddenly. Margaret looked at him warily, noting the devilish grin on his face.

"But first, I need your help getting up." Margaret complied, surprised that he asked for help. When he was upright Margaret was about to sit down when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What do you…" he cut her off with a long, deep kiss. Margaret felt her knees going weak and she grabbed the edge of the table for support. Hawkeye pulled backwards and flashed her a smile before quickly retreating outside.

Margaret sat down and blushed hotly. It was deathly quiet and she could feel everyone's stares boring into her back. The silence was broken by a quiet whisper from one of the nurses, followed by a renewed round of hysterical laughter.

Margaret laid her head down on the table top and moaned.


	20. Chapter 20

Margaret cautiously lifted her head from the wooden tabletop as she heard someone sit down across from her.

"Go away," she moaned when her eyes met those of Leah Thomson's, a rather new nurse. The young woman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Margaret I can't." she said boldly. Unlike the other nurses, she had no experience with the harsher side of the Major. Leah had only been at the 4077th for under a week, quite a bit after Hawkeye had left the unit.

"We pulled straws and I lost," Leah sipped casually on her coffee and grinned.

Margaret was a bit hurt by that statement, although she tried not to show it. "You pulled straws to see who had to sit near me?" Margaret asked coldly.

Leah's eyes grew wide and she reached across the table and gently grabbed Margaret's hand. "I didn't mean it like that," she said hurriedly. Her smile returned and she let go of Margaret's hand, tracing the ring on her right hand tentatively.

In spite of herself, Margaret felt a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. This young girl was fresh out of medical school, still very sweet and innocent.

"Alright, what did they sucker you in to asking me?" Margaret asked kindly.

Leah smiled and leaned forwards confidentially. "Is it true that he proposed?" she asked excitedly.

Margaret's face went completely white. "Prop… uh, what… who?" she finally stuttered.

Leah rolled her eyes and looked back to the other nurses who smiled encouragingly. "Dr, Pierce."

Margaret jumped up and her mouth dropped open as she tried to formulate an answer. She stood still for a moment gaping and staring towards the nurses who were watching her expectantly.

"No!" she finally squeaked. The nurses looked down at their food disappointedly.

"But he did just kiss you," Leah argued half-heartedly. Margaret only shook her head and walked outside. It was early, but she headed for the officer's club anyway.

"Scotch," she croaked out, feeling rather foolish when she realized no one was there. She sighed and hesitantly slipped off the bar stool, grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass and poured.

While she was in the middle of pouring her third glass Leah, Sarah, Kellye, and Kara walked in.

"I knew one day there would be a mutiny." She mumbled. Sarah Baker smiled kindly and walked towards her.

"Margaret we didn't mean to imply anything. It's just that when we saw that ring…"

"Why are you people always so eager to gossip?" Margaret moaned. "It only encourages him you know," she added.

The other women sat down at a table and Sarah dragged Margaret to them. "Come on, sit down." She urged. Margaret sighed and flopped down dramatically.

"How did you get that ring?" Kara asked bluntly. Margaret frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." She replied flippantly. Kara also crossed her arms and stared directly back at the Major.

Margaret looked at the women's curious faces and she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Alright; I'll tell you how I got the ring. But, I have to warn you that it's going to spoil you little fantasy proposal. Dr. Pierce threw the ring at me this morning."

Margaret raised her eyebrows waiting for their response. Their mouths hung open in disbelief, as they looked at one another in puzzlement.

"But… you mean he didn't propose?" Kellye asked disappointedly. Margaret didn't even bother answering; the conversation was beginning to irritate her.

"But then why did he…"

"She doesn't know." Sarah cut Kellye off bluntly; a large grin creeping across her face.

Margaret frowned, leaning closer to the table. "What don't I know?"

Sarah covered her mouth as she laughed in disbelief. "How can you not know?"

"What don't I know?" Margaret asked, her voice betraying a touch of desperation. The three other women began to snicker slightly, all amused with their "secret".

"You've never seen that ring before?" Kara asked, just making certain Margaret didn't know what they were talking about.

Margaret shook her head dumbly.

"Well just about every other nurse who has been through this unit has" Kara chuckled and shook her head as she stared at the glittering band. "We've all been drooling over it too, although, we knew we would never be lucky enough to get it."

Kellye snorted loudly in agreement and Sarah picked up the conversation. "He keeps it around his neck, Margaret; with his dog tags. Or at least he did until today."

Leah smiled broadly. "I remember seeing it when I was with Dr. Pierce in Tokyo." She realized what she said and blushed hotly.

Margaret smiled for the first time. "Don't worry; we're all quite aware of what goes on during Dr. Pierces' trips to Tokyo."

Leah smiled and shrugged, still somewhat embarrassed. "Yeah well, I asked him, what it was and he told me it was for his wife; which made me boiling mad."

"His wife?" Margaret asked, her throat tightening.

"Don't look so nervous," Kara teased, winning a bright blush from Margaret.

"It's for his _future_ wife." Sarah told her. "Apparently, it was his mother's and she told him to give it to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." She leaned back in her chair and sighed dreamily. "That was the most romantic thing I have ever heard."

Margaret's face went from deathly white, to bright red and then pale again with a twinge of green. "You're wrong." She said firmly. The woman laughed at her extreme discomfort.

"Margaret, we've all heard that story." Kellye said gently.

"But he didn't…" Margaret began to feel very warm and she pulled at her collar nervously. "He didn't propose, he just… he just…oh my god."

Margaret began to feel very sick and she laid her head onto the tabletop. The nurses shared a victorious smile and then turned their attention towards Margaret.

Kara leaned down to whisper into Margaret's ear.

"I'll play you for it." She teased. Margaret sat up and bit her lip anxiously. She looked around at the women's smiling faces and she suddenly began to feel better. The corners of her mouth began to twitch and she shook her head.

"Oh my god," she sighed. "What am I going to do?" Margaret finally broke down and began to laugh. Sarah stood up and retrieved the bottle of scotch from the counter, along with four more glasses.

Kara took the small hint, grabbed a deck of cards, and began to shuffle without saying a word. Margaret dried the corners of her eyes and accepted the glass of scotch.

She looked at Kara and frowned sternly. "Don't bother getting me drunk." She warned. "The ring is mine."


	21. Chapter 21

Margaret plopped herself down on her cot and stared at the ceiling absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong, you just can't stop thinking about him?" Leah had recently joined in with the other three nurses in pestering Margaret about her ring. Margaret rolled onto her stomach and shot and annoyed glare towards Leah.

"Oh come on Margaret," Sarah defended the younger woman. "Admit it; he's got you head over heels in love with him."

Margaret's face turned bright red and she sat up quickly. "I do not! Why are you all so eager too see something that isn't there?" Margaret crossed her arms and waited for a reply.

Kara shook her head in disbelief and stood up. "Isn't there? Margaret, he gave you a ring his mother made him promise to only give to his wife!"

"That's not true!" Margaret protested desperately. "You said that…well he just…"

Kara laid her hand on the Major's shoulder. "Come on Margaret."

Margaret sighed deeply and looked around at the other women. She closed her eyes and thought about her life over the past two months. She traced everything back to that damn dog. That's when everything had been turned upside down. But if she could have, would she have changed anything?

Margaret opened her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around herself. Kara wisely walked back to her bunk, realizing what their head-nurse must be thinking about.

Margaret's thoughts drifted back to the dog. Hawkeye had guided her back to her tent and offered comfort without saying a word.

And then when Corporal Washington had died. With the combination of Frank and the fact that her birthday had gone by completely unnoticed, she had been almost as depressed as he was. She could still feel his warm arms wrapped tightly around her, his voice as he described his beloved home.

He went out of his way to make her feel like a princess for a birthday present, and that kiss… Margaret shivered slightly in remembrance of what it did to her. Then the ridiculous prank they had pulled on Frank the following day. She could clearly picture the bright blue around his eyes, and cherry red lips.

Margaret closed her eyes again as her mind wandered around the night when everything had turned from a funny joke to a horrible nightmare. She frowned, trying to remember what she had been doing that made her head to her tent so quickly. She remembered being in the officer's club. She vaguely recalled yelling at Hawkeye about something and then…

Margaret gasped as she suddenly remembered his gentle kiss. What was it he had said? He forgot she wasn't next to him voluntarily. Did that mean he wanted to be with her?

Margaret looked over at the other nurses who were watching her curiously. "Maybe…" she began hesitantly. "Maybe he does love me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The nurses' mouths dropped open in shock. Kellye was the first one to begin laughing.

"It's about time you figured it out." Sarah said, smiling broadly. Margaret smiled slightly in embarrassment.

"So what do you think?" Kara asked her. Margaret frowned in confusion and she corrected herself. "Will you finally admit, to yourself at least, that you love him?"

Margaret sighed deeply as she thought about that kiss. She looked directly into Kara's eyes and nodded.

"I do." Her voice was quiet, but it still startled her. Her eyes widened with realization. "I do."


	22. Chapter 22

"Captain Pierce and Captain Hunicutt please come to Colonel Potter's office immediately. It looks like you've done it again, boys."

Hawkeye looked over at BJ curiously, wondering if they had done something the night before when they were drunk out of their minds.

BJ shrugged and threw Hawkeye his bathrobe. "Come on Hawk; let's get this over with."

The two men shuffled slowly towards the main office, grumbling and whining the entire way.

"Colonel, there's just one thing I want to say in my defense." BJ said as soon as they entered the office. Potter leaned back in his chair, looking slightly amused.

"What's that, Hunicutt?"

BJ sunk into a chair in front of the desk and pointed behind him. "It was all him."

Potter smiled and sat up straight. "So then you want him to take all responsibility?"

BJ nodded and smiled fiendishly. Hawkeye didn't even try to defend himself; he only shuffled to the window and pulled the blinds closed, before sitting down on a table cautiously.

Potter shook his head. "Well then I suppose Pierce will have to go to Tokyo by himself." BJ's head jerked up, his eyes wide. Hawkeye, who had been tenderly massaging his temples, jumped up; his splitting headache forgotten.

"Yippee; I'm heading for Tokyo!" Hawkeye yelled boyishly, tossing a few blank pages into the air.

Colonel Potter laughed and rolled his eyes. "Now hold your horses. You're going for a medical conference. Since you two have been working the hardest I decided to let you go." He leaned back in his chair as he handed the two men their passes. "You leave in an hour."

* * *

Margaret sullenly walked into post-op and Kara Able looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Major?"

Margaret sighed and shook her head. "I'm here to relieve you." She muttered quietly.

"He's not leaving Margaret." She said quietly. Margaret's head shot up and she looked at her nurse suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hawkeye just got a three day pass to Tokyo for a medical conference. He's not going." Margaret had walked to the small desk in the corner of the room and sat down. Kara sat down on the empty cot beside her.

"What are you talking about Kara? I just saw him packing."

Kara only smiled broadly, before walking out of the building.

Margaret leaned back in her chair, casually playing with her ring.

"Nurse," one of soldiers croaked hoarsely. Margaret jumped up and quickly walked over to him.

"What's wrong Private?" she asked kindly.

"I'm not going to have a chance to say this soon, so…" he grinned and shrugged. "Good luck."

Margaret frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. Good luck for what?"

The boy only smiled and put a finger to his lips. Hawkeye crashed through the double doors, Kara trailing behind him.

"That boy doctor." She said pointing to the Private that Margaret had just been speaking with.

Hawkeye cursed and quickly walked over to the young man. Margaret looked down at the boy in confusion. A moment ago he had been talking to her, now he seemed deathly ill. His face was white, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was very shallow.

Hawkeye took his pulse and looked at Kara in alarm. "Go get Potter in here." He shouted.

"But what about Tokyo Doctor?" Kara asked, trying to keep a large grin off her face. Hawkeye sighed and shrugged.

"Go tell Charles to pack; the chopper leaves in five minutes." Kara smiled victoriously and quickly ran out the room. Hawkeye stood up and looked over the boy's chart. Margaret felt something touch her leg and she looked down just in time to see the private wink at her.

Margaret gasped and Hawkeye looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

Margaret shook her head silently and tried to hide the smile that was creeping over her face. The nurses had completely set this up!

"I…I have paperwork." Margaret stuttered, quickly heading back across the room.

Colonel Potter rushed inside and Klinger and Father Mulcahy arrived with a stretcher.

Everyone froze as they heard the chopper taking off. Hawkeye sighed and Potter put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Next time son."

Hawkeye looked down at the private who was miraculously looking a thousand times better.

His eyes fluttered open dramatically. "What's going on Doc?" he asked weakly. Hawkeye's mouth dropped open in shock and Margaret tried her hardest to stifle her laughter.

"How are you feeling son?" Potter asked, walking to the side of his cot.

"Tired," the boy whispered. Margaret rolled her eyes. That had to be the worst acting job she had ever seen. She stole a glance at Hawkeye; he was buying it.

Hawkeye glanced over at her, and Margaret quickly turned her head, praying he hadn't seen her smile.

* * *

Margaret sat in a lopsided circle with the other nurses, holding a few cards and laughing hysterically.

"I still can't believe you did that!" she said between fits of laughter. The four nurses laughed along with her; happy to see their head nurse in such a good mood.

"I can still see the look on his face when Michaels 'recovered' so quickly!" Margaret continued, shaking her head in disbelief.

Sarah nodded exuberantly. "I was watching from outside; I honestly thought that Captain Pierce wouldn't fall for it."

Leah swooned dramatically, placing her hand across her eyes. "Oh Doctor; I feel so tired." She whispered, imitating the soldier's poor acting skills. The other four women laughed along and then Margaret suddenly grew serious.

"I do feel a little guilty though," she said quietly. "He needed that break."

Kellye smiled in understanding but shook her head. "Oh he wont mind by tomorrow." She said knowingly.

Margaret surveyed her suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" The other women smiled devilishly.

"You don't think we would have Captain Pierce stay here for no reason do you?" Sarah asked in mock horror. "No, no, my dear; we have a great, master plan for tomorrow."

Margaret's eyes widened and she crossed her arms. "Well you can count me out." She stated firmly.

Kara scooted closer to the Major and wrapped a friendly arm around her. "You will follow our scheme." She countered stoically. "You are going to walk into the mess tent tomorrow and you will be wearing Captain Pierces ring…on your _left_ hand."

Margaret's eyes widened and she shrugged of Kara's arm nervously. "You've really flipped Able." She muttered.

The four other women groaned in disappointment. "Oh come on Margaret." Kellye pleaded. "You know he wants you to marry him; otherwise he never would have given you the ring."

Margaret shook her head determinedly. "No; I absolutely will not walk into the mess tent tomorrow, with the assumption that a man wants to marry me." Margaret stared viciously into each woman's eyes. "And that, ladies, is absolutely my final word on the subject!"

Margaret exhaled quickly and tossed her cards down on the floor. "Four of a kind," she said happily, her tone completely changed. "I believe that I win."


	23. Chapter 23

Yay the chapter you've all been waiting for! Only one more chapter after this! Hooray! I'm thinking of doing a sequel...

* * *

Margaret hesitated at the doors of the mess tent and Kara pushed her inside forcefully. Margaret stumbled inside and blushed as everyone stared at her. She shuffled over to Igor and he poured some eggs onto her tray and scooped a lump of spam beside them. 

Margaret cringed and went to sit down beside her nurses, who had satisfied themselves with only a cup of coffee. Kara quickly sat sideways on the bench, blocking the only available seat at that table.

"Come on Kara," she hissed. The nurse only smiled and shook her head.

"There's a seat over there Major," she said innocently, indicating the table where Hawkeye and Potter were seated.

Margaret shot her an icy glare as she made her way to the other table and sat down to Hawkeye's right.

""Morning Major," Potter greeted cheerfully. Margaret only grunted in response, whishing she was wearing her hair down so she could hide her flushed cheeks behind it.

"What's with you?" Hawkeye asked.

"Shut up Pierce," she seethed.

He looked at her in surprise and then began to poke sullenly at his food.

"You seem madder than a wet hen," Potter commented, with some concern. "What's wrong?"

Margaret blushed and tried to smile. "I'm fine, really." He nodded, not really believing her and went back to studying the strange shapes his eggs were making.

"Pass the salt," she mumbled to Hawkeye who was still staring at his tray. "Hawkeye," she said a bit louder. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her of just completely absorbed in his thoughts.

Margaret sighed in exasperation and reached across Hawkeye to grab the salt shaker. She heard Potter inhale sharply and she looked up quickly.

"Major are you…" he paused, frowning in confusion. "Are you engaged?"

Hawkeye's head jerked up and he stared at Margaret's hand. She gasped and jerked her hand back. The nurses had convinced her to wear the ring on her left hand, but the more she had thought about it, the less it had sounded like a good idea. No she was stuck. She had been hoping no one would notice and she could slip out quickly and switch the ring back to her right hand.

"I uh…" It seemed as if the room had suddenly grown very warm. Margaret took a shaky breath and looked back up at the Colonel," she could feel Hawk's eyes boring into her.

"Um, well yes, kind of." She finished lamely, praying that Potter would stop with the questions.

"How can you be _kind of_ engaged?" he asked in amusement. Margaret dared to look at Hawkeye who was staring at her with such intensity that it made her entire body shake like a leaf.

She quickly stood up and tried to make it to her tent before she collapsed, when she finally heard Hawkeye's voice.

"Hang on Hot Lips," he yelled. Margaret stopped, knowing he would just follow her if she kept walking.

Once he caught up to her he cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. Margaret stayed with her back to him, her head hanging.

"Just let me alone," she whispered quietly, her voice quivering noticeably.

"Did they tell you?" He asked calmly. "About the ring, I mean."

Margaret took a deep breath and then spun around. "Yes, they did." She replied coolly, trying her best to appear calm and aloof.

"So Captain, I appear to have an advantage over you," Margaret paused and laughed forcefully, _Hot Lips_ kicking into gear. Hawkeye stared at her blankly so she continued.

"The girls wanted me to spread the rumor that we're engaged all over camp, but I didn't think I would be that mean." Margaret flashed a bright smile and began to feel her heart calming down as lies spewed out of her mouth.

"You're very lucky that I was in a good mood. Maybe next time you should be more careful to check the background of items before you toss them around."

Margaret slipped off the ring and handed it o him quickly before heading over to post-op.

Hawkeye watched her leave with a tolerant smile. He had recognized her character switch immediately. He calmly slipped the ring into his pocket and followed Margaret into the building. He knew she only resorted to acting like Hot Lips when she didn't see any other way out.

"Margaret, come here." Hawkeye called, once he was inside.

Margaret was surprised by the annoyance she heard in his tone and she sulked towards him.

"What do you want, Captain?" She asked coolly, still trying to maintain the upper hand.

"I want to give you this ring. And yes, I am fully aware of the _background_ of it." He looked her straight in the eye and Margaret found herself desperately trying to avoid his gaze.

"Now I don't know what your problem is, Margaret. But from now on will you please just tell me if you don't want my gift, instead of acting like you're doing me a favor?"

"Well how am I supposed to act?" Margaret was beginning to feel very awkward and defensive, her voice was almost at a high screech. "Tell me Hawkeye, how do women usually act when some guy, who they thought hated them, walks up and gives them a ring that belonged to their mother? A ring that they promised to give to their wife!"

Margaret's face was deep red, and her voice was shaking terribly, as well as her hands. "Are they supposed to jump into his arms? Are… are they going to feel happy over such a gift? No!"

Margaret closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. Hawkeye stood silent, watching her closely, waiting for her to finish.

"Damn it Hawkeye." She said quietly. "You can't give a girl a gift like that without any explanation and then expect her to act normal when she finds out what the meaning is behind it."

"You want an explanation?" he said in response. Margaret nodded, so Hawkeye gently grabbed her shoulder and led her to an empty cot.

Margaret sat down and Hawkeye knelt in front of her. "I think you know that I'm not exactly the bravest guy you'll meet. Whenever there's something dangerous happening, you'll usually find me hiding under my cot."

"That's not…"

"Let me finish," he said gently. Hawkeye grabbed onto her hands and began to stroke them gently with his thumbs.

"My mother told me to give that ring to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Those were her exact words, and so I thought I could make things easier on myself by just giving you the ring." He paused and shrugged slightly.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Margaret nodded stiffly, holding back her tears. "You're saying that you think I'd be great to climb in bed with but you didn't want the commitment so you found a loophole in your promise."

"You can be so pigheaded!" he groaned. "Come on Margaret, that's not what I meant at all. If I had the nerve to ask you to marry me I probably would have, but I didn't think there was a chance in the world that you would say yes, but I still felt as if I had to at least give you the ring, otherwise I would be breaking my promise completely."

Margaret's mouth dropped open at that statement and she was beginning to have trouble breathing.

Hawkeye smirked and shook his head. "But by your reaction today I think there might be a chance that I was wrong." He looked at her hopefully, waiting for any kind of encouragement before continuing; he found what he was looking for in her eyes that were starting to shimmer brightly with tears.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot." Margaret held her breath as Hawkeye reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out again. "I was acting like a coward and I'd like to try again. Will you ma…"

Margaret leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cut his sentence off with a long hard kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

BJ and Charles pulled up the compound in the early morning, the sun had barely risen and both men were extremely tired and irritable.

BJ blinked a few times in surprise and then looked towards Charles. "Charles, did we make a wrong turn or are we still in Korea?"

Charles rubbed his forehead in confusion and mumbled something incoherently.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but it looks like a tornado shot through here!" BJ scratched his head in confusion as he looked around at the broken bottles, papers, and bits of furniture and clothing that were littered across the compound.

"I'm getting O'Reilly," Charles mumbled heading for the office. BJ nodded and began to look around, for any sign of life. He stopped in the swamp, but it was only occupied by a nurse and a man BJ recognized as a chopper pilot.

"He's not there." Charles grumbled, coming in behind BJ.

"Oh god," he moaned, looking down at his foot locker. "What have those imbeciles done?" Most of his clothing had been tossed around the tent, his 'secret' stash of liquor completely gone.

"The still's dry." BJ commented in shock. They had never emptied the still before, even at their most drunken parties.

"I've gotta find Hawk," BJ said, becoming increasingly worried at his friend's state of health. BJ walked towards the mess tent, squinting as the bright morning sun crept over the mountains.

He opened the door and walked in, his mouth dropping open in shock. He was ankle deep in paper streamers, silverware, cups and some things he didn't even know they had at the unit. All but one table was broken, and then benches seemed to be missing entirely. There were a few unfamiliar men spread out across the floor, and BJ finally recognized a familiar face.

"Klinger," he shouted, hurrying towards the man. Charles walked into the mess tent, and watched BJ from a distance, unwilling to wade through the mess.

"Klinger, wake up!" BJ shook him firmly and Klinger's eyes opened halfway. "Klinger, what happened?"

Klinger put a hand to his head and moaned. BJ continued trying to communicate but Klinger only covered his ears, mumbling a few incoherent words.

"There isn't any more scotch, Major." BJ finally heard him say. Charles raised his eyebrows and cautiously made his way towards them.

"Klinger, why is all my scotch gone?" he barked. Klinger's eyes opened more widely and he whimpered pitifully.

"There told me to get it." He whined. "Who am I to refuse the happy couple?"

BJ's head shot up, looking towards Charles questioningly. "What couple Klinger?" he asked.

Klinger only swatted haphazardly at BJ, before lying down against a broken bench.

"Klinger!" BJ shouted, before shaking the man once again.

"Leave him be, Hunicutt." Charles mumbled, shaking his head. "You're not going to get any information out of him."

BJ stood, shaking his head in disbelief. "They must have had one hell of a party."

Charles nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised if they drained Rosie's entire stock as well."

BJ suddenly broke out in a full run and Charles followed at a much slower pace. BJ quickly reached Rosie's bar and found the woman mumbling to herself while cleaning up the shambles of the building.

""No more!" she shouted firmly when she spotted him. "Get out, you get no more!"

BJ shook his head and approached her desperately. "What happened here?"

"Everyone yell and cheer, I finally leave before they all kill me!" the woman complained. "No more weddings!" she finished emphatically.

"Weddings?" Charles had just reached the building, out of breath and very red. "What wedding?"

"Rosie, who got married?" BJ begged her to tell him.

Rosie sighed, as if it was a huge task to converse with these men. "Your hawk friend." She said, talking to BJ.

"Pierce?" Charles asked, almost laughing aloud. "Good lord, who would marry him?"

"Your flirty nurse. She struts around so pretty I knew he would grab her sooner or later." BJ felt his mouth grow dry. She couldn't mean…

He looked towards Charles whose mouth was hanging open. Their eyes met and BJ shook his head.

"No, it couldn't be."

* * *

I know that was a short chapter, but if I hadn't cut it off it would have been pretty long. And I wanted to have twenty five chapters anyway. I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 25

Hawkeye heard a loud bang outside and his eyes jerked open. He moaned as he slowly gained consciousness and began to feel the effects of the night before. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that it would help; it didn't. He felt something move beside him and he tentatively opened his eyes again.

The corners of his mouth began to tug upwards as he watched Margaret sleeping beside him. It had been one hell of a party the night before.

There was a knock at the door and Hawkeye winced at the noise.

"Cap'n Pierce?" Radar whispered. "Cap'n Pierce, are you awake?"

Hawkeye moaned in response, hoping Radar would just leave.

"My head hurts too you know," the boy complained. "But I got up anyway to let you know that Cap'n Hunicutt and Major Winchester got back this morning. They're really confused."

Hawkeye found himself smiling in spite of his splitting headache. Hawkeye decided to let them puzzle over the mess a little longer. He pulled Margaret closer to him and closed his eyes.

"I got you some coffee," Radar continued. Hawkeye pulled himself up a little too quickly and eagerly jerked open the door, grabbing the two steaming mugs of coffee. Hawkeye sipped it cautiously and smiled in amusement as Radar peeked curiously inside the tent.

"Peeping Tom," Hawkeye whispered fiendishly. Radar blushed and mumbled a response as he staggered back to the office. Hawkeye made his way back to the mattresses they had thrown on the floor and put a gentle hand on his wife's back. He leaned over her, waving the mug of hot liquid under her nose.

Margaret's eyes fluttered open and she immediately began to whimper, reaching for her head.

"Here, this might help." Hawkeye whispered, handing her a cup. Margaret only groaned and buried her face into her pillow. Hawkeye sat both mugs down and laid back down, stroking her back comfortingly.

"You had a heck of a lot to drink last night Hot Lips, even more than I did, if that's possible." Hawkeye chuckled cynically, feeling sorry for his new bride. He had gotten used to the constant headache over the past year and a half, but she hardly ever got drunk, as she fully knew how it affected her.

"How 'bout a shower?" He suggested quietly. "I'll even promise not to pester you."

Margaret tentatively turned her head so she was facing Hawkeye and opened her eyes slightly. She frowned for a moment and then rolled her eyes as everything began to make sense.

"That was some party." She said in disbelief as she thought about the night before. "Oh god," she groaned," I'm surprised I'm still alive." Hawkeye smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well I'm glad you are." He said sincerely before grinning wickedly. "If you had died I really would have missed your sexy little ass."

Margaret's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed until her eyes flashed angrily through narrow slits. Hawkeye smiled as he saw the corners of her mouth begin to twitch upwards.

"Pervert," she muttered as shakily rose while untwisting her slip. Finally Margaret relented and smiled. "I think I'll take your advice on that shower." She whispered as she tightly wrapped Hawkeye's robe around her.

Hawkeye watched as Margaret stumbled out of the tent and made her way towards the showers. He smiled contentedly and then stood up to get dressed.

A few minutes later Hawkeye unsteadily made his way towards the mess tent, smiling in amusement at the littered compound. He walked inside the large tent to find BJ and Charles completely alone, extreme bewilderment etched on their faces.

They both sat up straight when they noticed him, both men desperately wanting to ask the obvious, but for some reason held their tongues.

"Hey Beej," Hawkeye greeted, thoroughly satisfied with their confusion. "How was Tokyo?" He grabbed another cup of coffee and sat down across from the two men.

"It was okay," BJ said evasively, still completely preoccupied with wondering what his friend had been up to while he was gone.

"That's nice," Hawkeye mumbled staring sleepily into his coffee. Colonel Potter shuffled into the tent, still in his old, thread-bare, blue and white robe.

The older man nodded towards the surgeons and sat beside Pierce, resting his head in his hands.

"How much?" Potter directed his question to Hawkeye, who shrugged.

"A lot," was all he responded, knowing the CO was referring to how much they had to drink.

"Damn that was some party."

BJ opened his mouth, trying to form a question, but he was cut off as Margaret crashed through the double doors, wearing her dress uniform.

After eagerly grabbing Hawkeye's coffee away from him, she sat down beside Colonel Potter, so the man was seated in between the new couple.

"What's with the getup?" Hawkeye asked his mouth splitting open with a large yawn.

Margaret laid her head down on the table and groaned. "Somebody stole my clothes." She mumbled. Charles grunted in amusement, imagining Margaret's angry reaction, BJ was still too confused to react at all.

Margaret turned her head slightly, so she was looking towards Hawkeye.

"So who's lost already?" she mumbled. Hawkeye shrugged and Colonel Potter chuckled softly. "Well, I believe Rizzo was out first, with two hours." The old man responded. "Then I believe Klinger lost at around…" Colonel Potter looked down at his watch and shook his head in amusement. "Well he will have lost in four minutes."

"Wow," Margaret began sarcastically. "Everyone certainly does have a lot of faith in us."

BJ and Charles both stiffened at the word _us_. Colonel Potter patted the woman's back. "Well, I bet ten years and Radar guess far out of anyone else's."

Hawkeye raised his head curiously. "What did he bet?"

Potter smiled softly and looked back and forth between the couple. "A lifetime," he muttered quietly as he stood up, silently encouraging Margaret to sit beside her husband. She scooted over compliantly and Hawkeye put his arm over her shoulders and winked at BJ.

"Come on Beej, you know you're dying to ask." BJ's mouth opened, trying to decide exactly how to form his question. However, Charles, who never had any trouble in deciding what to say, beat him to it.

"Good God, Margaret, what have you done?" an expression of disgust etched onto his face.

Margaret didn't even bother to lift her head; she simply slid her left hand out for Charles and BJ to examine.

BJ quickly grabbed her hand to scrutinize the ring. "It's pretty isn't it?" Hawkeye asked smugly, while he poked at his food tiresomely.

"Hawk did you… um…" BJ stuttered. Margaret took her hand back and lifted her head a few inches off the table, rolling her eyes at Hawkeye's self-satisfaction.

"How do you like it?" she asked purposefully. "This arrogant jackass to my right convinced me to wear it yesterday."

Finally BJ seemed to find his tongue and he began to laugh loudly, shaking his head in astonishment. "I don't believe it!" he gasped out.

"It's true," Margaret assured him, her voice completely flat. "It's certainly horrible, but it is true." BJ looked at Margaret and Hawkeye strangely, wondering at their bitter sounding comments. He was at a complete loss until he noticed Margaret look sideways at Hawkeye, a distinctive twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

BJ rolled his eyes, and began to chuckle softly. He stood up and left the tent, watching the new couple out of the corner of his eye while they continued to hurl blame and accusations back and forth.

Charles left the table and caught up with BJ. BJ looked at him and grinned broadly. "Ain't love grand?"

* * *

Finis

Yay! I finally finished this story! I haved decided to continue the story, it will most likely turn into a trilogy. I'm not certain if anyone wants to follow it all the way through, but I'm doing it anyway. The second story will focus on the year and a half left at the 4077th. And the third one will be when everyone heads home. Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers! You guys make writting these stories withwhile!

-Major-Baby


End file.
